Stories of Uchiha Family
by Aihara Aya
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan cerita pendek seputar keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini. Don't Like Don't Read. Read and Review? :)
1. A-Adiktif

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"A untuk Adiktif"

* * *

Dahi lebar milik Sarada berkerut sejak dua menit yang lalu sambil menatap isi kulkas yang ada di depannya. Sungguh, semula ia hanya ingin mengambil kue atau sekedar minuman dingin di hari yang panas ini, tapi siapa sangka bahwa kulkas yang ia yakin seratus persen kemarin masih berisi berbagai makanan dan minuman sekarang digantikan sesuatu berbentuk bulat berwarna merah cerah, dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"... Mama. Kenapa kulkas kita penuh tomat?"

Sakura yang sedang mencuci piring di wastafel tak jauh dari Sarada hanya menoleh ke kiri dan terkekeh, "Oh. Itu milik Papamu. Kau tahu? Dia sangat suka tomat."

Sarada berhenti menatap sekumpulan tomat itu dan refleks menutup pintu kulkas dengan pikiran 'hemat listrik' menghantui otaknya. Sebuah alisnya terangkat, terlihat bahwa sang putri hampir tidak percaya dengan fakta akan ayahnya sangat menyukai tomat.

 _'Kukira Papa tak punya makanan favorit sama sekali.'_ Pikirnya.

Manik _emerald_ Sakura melirik Sarada sekilas dan tersenyum kecil seakan-akan tahu apa yang ia pikirkan tanpa berbicara langsung dengannya, "Tanya saja sendiri kalau tidak percaya. Dia ada di halaman belakang."

Tanpa membuang waktu untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya, Saradapun bergegas ke halaman belakang rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha itu. Manik _onyx_ -nya menjelajahi halaman yang cukup luas itu dan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Takut kalau-kalau ayahnya mungkin sedang tidur, Sarada berjalan perlahan dan mengintip dari balik pohon dan yang dilihatnya adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan mata tertutup sedang tidur nyenyak, membuat Sarada sedikit kecewa.

 _'Aah, padahal aku ingin segera bertanya.'_ Raut muka Sarada berubah kecewa dan mulai berbalik arah ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya sontak membuat Sarada kembali berbalik arah dan melihat tangan kanan ayahnya sedang menggenggam pelan tangan kirinya, _onyx_ hitamnya menunjukkan sebuah rasa penasaran yang meski samar, Sarada tetap bisa melihatnya. Meski sedikit terkejut, Sarada hanya tersenyum dan perlahan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kenapa Papa sangat menyukai tomat?" tanya Sarada.

Pertanyaan tak biasa yang keluar dari mulut putrinya sedikit membuat Sasuke terkejut, tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang dan hanya melemparkan ekspresi bingung, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Yah, mungkin aku takkan bertanya kalau saja kulkas tidak mendadak berubah menjadi tempat penyimpanan segudang tomat merah yang dimana aku yakin kemarin isi kulkas itu masih normal." Jawaban panjang Sarada hanya membuat Sasuke tertawa pelan beberapa detik kemudian, mengundang tatapan heran Sarada lagi.

"Baiklah, itu salahku. Aku sudah menyukai tomat sejak kecil. Dan itu adalah satu-satunya makanan yang kusukai sampai sekarang."

"Saking sukanya sampai tahap kecanduan, mungkin?" pertanyaan Sarada entah kenapa sangat tepat sasaran, karena Sasuke berhenti berbicara dan mengangguk kecil.

"Hn. Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Lalu kembali ke pertanyaan pertama. Kenapa Papa sangat menyukai tomat?"

Sasuke menatap langit biru cerah dari balik rangkaian dedaunan di bawah pohon dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga tak begitu tahu. Kurasa tak ada alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu, Sarada."

Mau tak mau, jawaban Sasuke membuat Sarada kecewa. Tapi gadis Uchiha itu tak ingin menyerah, "Hmm, setidaknya beberapa alasan mengapa Papa lebih memilih tomat dibanding yang lain?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam. Otak jeniusnya sedang berpikir jawaban apa yang akan ia katakan, sampai sesuatu hal sampai di pikirannya dan ia hanya menyeringai kecil-seringaian yang tidak dilihat Sarada.

"Kurasa yang kusukai dari tomat adalah rasa manisnya-"

"Papa tak suka makanan manis."

Sarada menatap Sasuke datar, sangat terlihat bahwa ia tak puas akan alasan ayahnya itu.

"-dan menurutku rasa manis ini berbeda." Lanjutan kalimatnya membuat Sarada memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau rasa manis yang ini bisa membuatku kecanduan dan tidak membencinya. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kalau manisnya itu membuatku senang."

Sarada mengerutkan dahinya lagi. Jelas ia merasa kalau jawaban ayahnya itu tak masuk akal. Sarada mulai merasakan hal aneh dari jawabannya.

"Ketika melihatnya aku juga merasa tenang, kurasa aku sangat menyukai keberadaannya. Belum lagi warna merah muda yang bisa menenangkan hanya dengan melihat atau membayangkannya-"

"Kurasa Papa salah mendeskripsikan Mama sebagai tomat."

Sasuke sontak menoleh ke arah Sarada dan menaikkan alisnya, "Benarkah?"

"Tomat tak berwarna merah muda, Papa. Setidaknya bukan yang Papa makan. Lagipula aku sudah merasa jawaban Papa aneh." Sarada menggembungkan pipinya sedikit, membuatnya kelihatan imut di mata Sasuke.

Pria 32 tahun itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan putrinya, "Fuh, mungkin bisa dibilang aku kecanduan keduanya."

Pukulan lemah dari Sarada yang mendarat di bahu kanan Sasuke menjadi bagian akhir percakapan ayah-anak Uchiha hari ini. Tapi siapa sangka, kalau Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan dengan rona merah muda menghiasi wajahnya di balik pintu setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

* * *

Author's Note :

Baiklah. Ini hanya catatan iseng di memo handphone dan akhirnya berniat membuat 26 chapter tentang keluarga Uchiha ini (entah bisa diselesaikan entah enggak). Ceritanya memang pendek dan simple. Terkadang tentang SasuSara, SakuSara, SasuSaku, atau ketiganya. Cerita akan berpaku pada tema random sesuai urutan alfabet dan beberapa mungkin akan berhubungan dan sisanya tidak.

Author harap ada yang mau membaca dan mereview fic iseng ini dan adakah yang mau memberi saran/sugesti akan tema chapter selanjutnya?


	2. B-Bangsawan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"B untuk Bangsawan"

* * *

 _Drap drap drap._

Suara langkah kaki berlari tergesa-gesa menggema di koridor luas yang sepi. Untuk mereka yang memiliki mata biasa, yang akan terlihat hanyalah siluet berwarna merah dan hitam bergerak sangat cepat berbelok ke sana-sini, seakan-akan menghindari sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Hime-sama!"

Atau siluet itu memang sedang menghindari sesuatu, seseorang lebih tepatnya. Terdengar dari suara teriakan yang juga menggema di belakang siluet itu, membuat sang gadis-siluet yang tadi-berdecih pelan sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Hime! Jangan berani-berani kau kabur dariku lagi!"

Seseorang yang mengikuti sang putri sekitar beberapa puluh meter di belakang berteriak kencang. Tak ada lagi embel-embel 'sama'. Rambut merah wanita itu berkibar-kibar akibat berlari cukup kencang. Sepertinya dia sangat kesal hari itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Cukup sudah, wanita itu sudah kehabisan kesabarannya. Sambil mempercepat langkahnya, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk melepaskan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"UCHIHA SARADA!"

.

.

Seorang ayah yang merupakan mantan pejuang. Seorang ibu yang juga pejuang wanita saat zaman perang. Berada di kehidupan mewah kerajaan bukan berarti Sarada bisa bermanja-manja di kamar sambil bermain atau mendapatkan segala hal sesuai keinginannya. Sebaliknya, gadis itu malah bersyukur orangtuanya sangat disiplin ketika menyangkut kemampuan bertarung dan kelincahan menghindari musuh yang mungkin berguna di masa depan.

"UCHIHA SARADA!"

Sarada mengerutkan alisnya, dia sangat tidak suka jika dilarang melakukan hal yang disukainya. Terlebih lagi jika dia dilarang bertemu sahabatnya. Gadis itu gigih mengangkat rok gaun berwarna merah tua miliknya dan tetap berlari sekencang mungkin.

' _Sebentar lagi sampai_.' Pikirnya.

Manik onyx-nya berbinar-binar melihat pintu besar berwarna putih tak jauh di depan. Sarada tak dapat menahan senyumnya, tangan kirinya segera meraih gagang pintu yang berwarna keemasan dan membukanya. Akhirnya dia sampai di kebun samping istana, tempat tujuannya sejak awal.

"Mau pergi ke mana, hah?"

 _Deg!_

Sarada membelalakkan matanya. Dia yakin dia sudah berhasil mendahului wanita itu, tapi siapa sangka sekarang ia malah berdiri di depan Sarada sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, seakan-akan sudah sejak lama menunggunya di balik pintu.

"Curang! Karin, kau memotong jalan!" Sarada sontak cemberut.

Karin memutar matanya, "Aku tak peduli. Aku ditugaskan menjagamu dan itu final. Tak boleh lagi kabur ke hutan, hime."

Cemberut Sarada makin parah saja. Ia melirik ke belakang Karin sesaat, matanya terfokus pada hutan lebat yang langsung berbatasan dengan kebun samping istana. Hanya ada sebuah tembok yang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran perbatasan sebuah istana. Katanya sih, kedua orangtuanya sering berlatih di hutan itu dulu, karena itulah hutan itu dibiarkan.

"Boruto dan Mitsuki sudah menungguku." Ucap Sarada, seolah-olah berusaha mencari simpati.

"Tidak tetap tidak. Kalau kau hilang bagaimana? Tak ada yang menjamin kau akan pulang selamat."

"Selama ini aku pulang dengan selamat, Karin. Lagipula, hutan itu sudah kuhafal seperti telapak tanganku sendiri." Kali ini giliran Sarada yang memutar matanya.

"Tii~dak."

Sarada melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kalau dia tak bertemu sahabatnya hari ini, mereka akan mengejeknya habis-habisan sebagai perempuan tidak jenius yang bahkan tak bisa kabur dari pengawasan penjaganya sendiri. Dan Sarada tak suka itu.

Mendadak manik onyx miliknya melirik sesuatu di bawah dan seakan-akan mendapat pencerahan dari Tuhan, Sarada menyeringai sesaat dan beberapa detik kemdian secara drastis wajahnya berubah ekspresi menjadi ketakutan sambil menunjuk Karin.

"Aaakh! Apa itu ular hutan di dekat kakimu!?"

"KYAA!"

 _Kesempatan_!

Satu detik lolos dari pengawasan Karin adalah kesempatan emas bagi Sarada. Otot kakinya mendorong badannya ke depan sekuat mungkin, membuatnya berlari sangat kencang. Sampai ia berada dua meter di depan tembok, Sarada mulai sedikit berjongkok dan berancang-ancang, tangan kirinya menumpu pada tanah dan dalam dua detik, Sarada melompat sangat tinggi.

 _HUP!_

Melewati tembok tersebut dengan mudahnya.

"..."

Dan meninggalkan Karin dengan mulut ternganga di belakang. Saat itulah ia bersumpah mendengar suara sang gadis tertawa mengejek dan langkah kakinya yang kian lama kian lenyap ditelan hutan lebat itu.

"Ha! Kalah lagi?"

Nada mengejek datang mendadak dari belakangnya. Tanpa harus menolehpun, Karin tahu betul siapa yang berbicara. Wanita itu hanya berdecak kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke rumput.

"Harusnya kau membantuku, baka Suigetsu! Sekarang dia kabur lagi, kan!?" Protes Karin.

Sang pria berambut biru muda itu hanya menyengir lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi tajamnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "Heheh. Tugasku hanya melatih Sarada-sama. Aku tak bertanggung jawab akan ini, Karin. Lagipula, bukankah ia pergi menemui si Uzumaki anak pengrajin senjata di kota yang merupakan sahabat Uchiha-sama dan Mitsuki anak sang penyihir ular? Kurasa dengan sahabat seperti itu ia akan baik-baik saja."

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Suigetsu, Karin menjambak pelan rambutnya dalam frustasi, "Uuh, Uchiha-sama akan membunuhku kali ini..."

"Biarkan saja dia."

Sebuah suara bernada lembut mendadak mengisi kekosongan sementara percakapan antar kedua pelayan kerajaan itu. Sontak saja Karin dan Suigetsu mendongak ke atas, arah datangnya suara tersebut.

"S-Sakura-sama!" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Sakura saja." Wanita berambut pink itu tertawa pelan, tidak menyadari adanya ekspresi ketidaksetujuan di wajah Suigetsu dan Karin. "Sudah biasa putriku seperti ini. Haah, sepertinya Sasuke-kun khawatir berlebihan." Ia menumpu sikunya di pinggir balkon dan mendesah pelan.

"T-tapi, saya sudah berjanji takkan membiarkannya kabur lagi." Ucap Karin, keringat dingin menjalar di pelipisnya dan rasa bersalah mulai menghantuinya.

"Nah, sudah kukatakan biarkan saja. Dasar suamiku, padahal dia yang melatih Sarada bertarung, tapi malah dia yang melarangnya menjelajahi hutan." Sakura memutar matanya sekali.

"... Boleh saya bertanya mengapa Anda sangat yakin Hime-sama akan kembali dengan selamat?" tanya Karin.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, sebelum ia mengangkat sisi kanan rok gaun berwarna emerald muda miliknya dan meletakkan kaki kanannya yang mengenakan sebuah sepatu hak tinggi di atas balkon-membuat Karin terkejut-lalu melompat ke bawah diikuti pendaratan yang mulus. Sakura tersenyum lagi sambil menatap Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Tentu saja. Karena ia adalah putriku dan Sasuke-kun."

Ah, Karin merasa bersalah telah meragukan sang putri. Sebagai seorang putri yang dididik sejak kecil untuk menjadi kuat, tidak aneh kalau di sekitar istana ia akan mendapati Sarada kerap melompati benda-benda, sang Ratu melompat dari balkon lantai dua dengan santai, atau sang Raja yang sedang berlatih pedang dengan putrinya sendiri. Mata merah ruby miliknya sekilas menatap hutan di balik tembok dan tersenyum kecil.

Mau bagaimana lagi, inilah kehidupan sang Uchiha.

* * *

Author's Note :

Yep. Ini AU dengan setting kerajaan modern. Mungkin harusnya judulnya "Bangsawan Bandel" kali, ya haha. Cerita ini memang lebih fokus di sudut pandang Karin sebagai penjaga/guardian Sarada karena saya suka Sarada berinteraksi dengan 'paman' dan 'bibi'nya.

Saya bisa bayangin kalau Sarada seorang putri dia pasti sedikit nakal dan ingin bebas dibanding berada di istana melulu. Akhirnya ceritanya kepanjangan deh XD. Ada yang menyadari sebuah hint spoiler Bolt Movie nggak ya di situ?

Baiklah, arigatou bagi siapapun yang sudah membaca, review chapter sebelumnya, nge-fav, ataupun follow karena dukungan kalian sangat Author hargai! Ada yang mau review atau sugesti chapter berikutnya? Huruf "C" tentang apa ya...


	3. C-Cemburu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

" **C untuk Cemburu** "

* * *

"Kurasa aku ingin sekali-kali membuat Sai-kun cemburu."

Sakura berhenti meminum tehnya dan memasang tampang bingung kepada wanita pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Bahkan Hinatapun hanya bisa menatap Ino dengan ekspresi ragu-ragu.

"Cemburu dalam hal apa, Ino-san?" tanyanya.

"Yaa, cemburu pada lelaki yang mendekatiku. Bukankah hal itu menarik? Dengan begitu kau bisa tahu suamimu sangat mencintaimu!" Ino menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan depan kedai teh itu sempat melirik sang wanita Yamanaka akibat tepukan tangannya yang keras.

Alis Sakura terangkat sebelah, "Kau meragukan cinta Sai padamu? Setelah tigabelas tahun ini?"

Ino memutar matanya, "Duh, _forehead,_ bukan itu maksudku." Ia beralih ke sang wanita Uzumaki di sebelahnya, "Hinata, tidakkah hatimu senang jika Naruto bersikap _over-protective_ kepadamu? Yah, meski aku tahu dia sibuk, sih."

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Memang benar bahwa suaminya itu lebih sering bekerja di balik tumpukan dokumen-dokumen di kantor Hokage, tapi ia begitu protektif menyangkut siapapun yang berani menggoda sang istri. Sebut saja beberapa petinggi desa lain yang terkadang mengajaknya minum-minum tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, meski ujung-ujungnya tak ada yang berani kalau sang suami sudah mengaktifkan mode aura Kyuubi sebagai peringatan untuk tidak menyentuh Hinata.

"Masalahnya aku juga ingin seperti itu," Ino mendesah pelan, "apa aku harus berpura-pura menggoda lelaki lain? Atau mengobrol lama dengan para lelaki di tokoku? Sakura! Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada di posisiku?" tanyanya serius.

Wanita bermarga Uchiha itu tertegun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya hanya terkekeh pelan dan menatap Ino serta Hinata dengan senyuman kecil.

"... Kurasa aku tak perlu melakukan apa-apa."

.

.

Sasuke bersandar di kaca di samping pintu minimarket Konoha. Sakura sedang belanja bahan-bahan makanan dan sang pria tidak suka masuk ke dalam minimarket. Ia lebih memilih menunggu di luar. Sudah lima belas menit sejak sang istri memasuki minimarket tersebut. Sasuke hanya bisa berdecih pelan. Ia kurang suka menunggu.

PRAK!

Bunyi benda-benda berjatuhan terdengar di telinganya. Sasuke tahu paling-paling itu hanya barang-barang seseorang yang terjatuh di dalam minimarket tersebut. Tapi untuk mengurangi kebosanan, Sasuke menoleh sedikit ke dalam.

Dan menemukan sang istri yang ditunggu sedang membantu seorang lelaki memungut belanjaannya yang berjatuhan. Itu mungkin hal biasa bagi semua orang, tapi tidak bagi sang Uchiha karena wajah lelaki yang dibantu Sakura tidak luput dari penglihatannya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lelaki tersebut malu-malu karena telah ditolong oleh seorang Uchiha Sakura. Siapa yang tidak tahu dirinya? Meski ia telah berumur 32 tahun, tak sedikit laki-laki yang sesekali berusaha menarik perhatiannya walaupun tahu ia telah berkeluarga.

Dan itu _sangat_ mengganggu Sasuke.

"Sudah semuanya, bukan? Lain kali hati-hati, ya." Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman khasnya. Ia menyerahkan keranjang belanja tersebut kembali ke lelaki itu.

Laki-laki tersebut hanya mengangguk berkali-kali, matanya tidak terlepas dari memandang wajah cantik Sakura. Lalu ia berniat untuk bersalaman dengannya. Siapa yang mau melewatkan kesempatan memegang tangan sang wanita Sannin legendaris itu?

Tangan kanannya terangkat dan merusaha meraih tangan Sakura, "Sakura-san, ariga—"

GREP!

Sebuah tangan lain sudah meraih lengan Sakura terlebih dahulu. Sebuah mata berwarna hitam legam menatap tajam lelaki tersebut.

"Sama-sama. Ayo pulang, Sakura."

Dan Sasukepun menyeret sang wanita pergi. Saat itu juga.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun! Toko dango itu memberi diskon besar jika datang bersama pasangan dan memakan lima tusuk bersama-sama!"

"Kau tentu tahu aku benci makanan manis, Sakura."

"Kali ini saja?"

"Tidak."

Sakura cemberut mendengar jawaban suaminya. Ia sangat tahu Sasuke tidak suka makanan yang bercampur dengan terlalu banyak gula. Tapi diskon ini membuat dirinya tergiur. Sakura sangat ingin mendapatkan diskon itu. Mumpung hemat, katanya. Lalu sebuah ide terbesit di otaknya.

"Ya, sudah. Sasuke-kun pulang saja. Aku akan mencari laki-laki lain yang mau berpura-pura denganku. Habis ini aku pulang, kok." Dan ia berputar badan menuju toko dango tersebut.

Rencana Sakura tidak terdengar baik di otak Sasuke. Dirinya sangat tidak setuju jika sang wanita pergi bersama _laki-laki selain dirinya_ dan berpura-pura menjadi pasangan? Tidakkah Sakura sadar kalau itu hanya akan memancing emosinya?

Oh, tentu Sakura sangat sadar.

"Aku ikut."

 _Kena!_

"Apa, Sasuke-kun? Kukira kau tak suka makanan manis? Sudah kukatakan aku hanya akan berpura-pura kok." Sakura memasang senyuman palsu, padahal dalam hati ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sang suami cemburu berat.

"Kubilang. _Aku. Ikut_."

.

.

"Tanganmu mengalami retakan. Saya sudah melakukan perawatan yang dibutuhkan. Tolong Anda datang untuk _check-up_ sekitar sebulan lagi." ucap Sakura sambil memegang catatan kesehatan pasien laki-laki yang sedang ditanganinya.

"..."

Manik _emerald_ miliknya melirik pasien tersebut dari balik catatan. Shinobi berumur dua puluhan itu tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya bengong sambil menatap lama dirinya tanpa berkedip, membuat Sakura sedikit merasa risih.

"Um, Tuan?"

"Ah, ya?"

"Anda bisa datang sebulan lagi."

"Sebulan? Saya bisa datang setiap hari untuk melihat Sakura-san—"

"... Maaf?"

"—maksud saya adalah saya permisi dulu! _Arigatou_ , UCHIHA-SAN!" Pasien tersebut mendadak berdiri lalu membungkuk cepat-cepat untuk memberi salam dan terburu-buru keluar ruangan.

Sakura hanya terbengong sebentar, ia menyadari bahwa pasien tersebut mengganti panggilannya di saat-saat terakhir. Beberapa detik kemudian, seakan-akan tahu apa yang telah terjadi, wanita berambut _pink_ itu hanya mendesah pelan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, di mana pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka lebar.

"Sasuke-kun. Setidaknya bisakah kau tak menakuti pasienku sebelum _shift_ kerjaku berakhir? Kau tahu dia pasien terakhirku malam ini."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Lalu sosok pria berambut hitam menampakkan dirinya di samping pintu yang terbuka. Wajahnya datar tanpa penyesalan.

"Aku tak menakutinya. Dia saja yang langsung terburu-buru pergi."

"Aku yakin kau menunjukkan rinnegan-mu tadi."

"Hanya iseng."

"Seorang Uchiha Sasuke _iseng_ menunjukkan rinnegan miliknya kepada pasien malam-malam di rumah sakit Konoha? Baiklah, baiklah." Sakura tertawa mengejek.

"Apa itu salah?"

Dan Sakura hanya bisa memutar matanya.

.

.

 _Tek! Tek!_

Pisau dapur memotong buah tomat itu menjadi beberapa potongan. Sakura bersenandung kecil sambil tetap memotong tomat-tomat tersebut. Walaupun sudah sangat malam, ia tahu sang suami suka memakan tomat ketika tengah malam atau kapanpun ia merasa lapar. Sakura terkikik pelan, terkadang menurutnya hobi Sasuke itu lucu.

"Apa yang lucu, hm?"

Mendadak saja tubuh Sakura ditarik pelan ke belakang. Sebuah tangan menyusup melalui sela-sela lengannya, membuat tubuh Sakura berada dalam sebuah dekapan hangat sepenuhnya. Hembusan nafas pelan yang menggelitik tengkuk lehernya membuat Sakura gemetar pelan karena geli.

"Sasuke-kun, bikin kaget saja." Ucapnya dengan nada protes.

"Hn." Namun sang lelaki hanya mengabaikan dan mengambil sepotong tomat lalu memakannya langsung, membuat Sakura semakin protes.

"Hei, jangan dimakan dulu!"

"Mmhmm." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas. Sakura hanya memutar mata _emerald_ nya dan kembali memotong sisa tomat yang masih utuh.

"... Kau tahu? Kurasa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-kun terlalu banyak cemburu."

"Dalam hal?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, ya. Sudah berapa pasienku yang ketakutan tiap kali melihatmu datang saat aku bekerja, hah?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak melakukan apa-apa, Sakura."

"Ya, ya." Sakura memutar matanya lagi, "tapi bisakah setidaknya kurangi itu? Aku _takkan_ berpaling ke yang lain. Kau tahu itu."

Sasuke berhenti mengambil potongan-potongan tomat mentah dan terdiam sejenak. Kalimat Sakura barusan memang seratus persen benar. Tapi ia tak dapat menahan diri tiap kali melihat sang wanita didekati lelaki lain.

"Kurasa tak ada masalah tentang itu."

"Tak ada masalah? Setidaknya katakan padaku mengapa Sasuke-kun melakukan itu semua? Kupikir kau bukan tipe orang yang mau repot-repot mengusir setiap laki-laki yang datang, hm?" tanya Sakura.

Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu hanya menyeringai dengan seringaian khas miliknya. Sasuke mempererat dekapannya dan berbisik pelan tepat di samping telinga Sakura.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

Dan ia mencium tengkuk leher Sakura pelan, membuat sang wanita terkejut bukan main.

.

.

.

.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

* * *

Author's Note :

JIAH! Gregetan membuat Sasuke ngucapin 'Aishiteru'. #BerharapTidakOOC

Hehehe, akhirnya chapter SasuSaku juga ya! Author demen banget sama fic di mana Sasuke-nya itu cemburuan. Gomen, Sarada nggak ada di chapter ini karena Author ingin mendedikasikan ini untuk SS-lover~

Sekarang Naruto beneran tamat ya #PengenNontonBoltMovie #GakAdaDuitdanWaktu. Oh ya, bagi yang mau nge-review, Author mengharapkan, kalau bisa login aja (bagi yang punya akun) karena jika ada yang bertanya dalam Guest, Author tidak bisa menjawab ^^.

Ada yang punya ide untuk huruf "D"? Review please? :)


	4. D-Demam

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

" **D untuk Demam** "

* * *

"Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak."

"Ini sudah dua hari."

"Tidak."

"Demi aku dan Sarada?"

"... Tidak."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu memijit pelan pelipisnya. Sebuah desahan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, sementara sang pria di sampingnya tak berkomentar apa-apa. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, tapi Sakura betul-betul tidak menyangka,

... kalau menyuruh seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk pergi ke dokter itu susahnya minta ampun.

.

.

"APA!? TEME KENA DEMAM!? BAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Suara tawa yang menggelegar mengisi kesunyian rumah kediaman Uchiha yang satu itu. Sementara seorang tertawa, lima orang lain terdiam tanpa komentar, dan satu sisanya merasa sangat terganggu.

"Apa masalahmu, dobe?"

Hari itu kebetulan saja, seluruh keluarga Uzumaki sedang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Uchiha setelah berlibur dari desa sebelah—tentu saja setelah Naruto dengan sigapnya menyelesaikan tugas-tugas Hokage yang menumpuk agar dia bisa menikmati liburan bersama keluarga tercintanya—dan sepertinya mereka datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang demam parah. Yang pastinya mengundang tawa serta ejekan dari sang Nanadaime.

Naruto mengusap airmatanya yang sedikit keluar akibat tertawa terlalu banyak, "Gahah, tidak kusangka saja. Kalau kau rupanya bisa demam. Sudah berapa lama, Sakura-chan?"

"Dua hari." Jawab Sakura sambil menyandarkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Bahkan Hinata bisa melihat ia sudah merasa stress hari itu. Wanita Uzumaki itu hanya bisa menebak Sasuke tidak mau berobat ke dokter.

Tawa Naruto meledak lagi, "Buahahah, dua hari? Bisa kubayangkan betapa menderitanya dirimu!"

Sasuke melempar tatapan kesal, "Lalu? Kau ke sini untuk menghinaku? Lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"Papa!" Sarada menyikut lengan Sasuke pelan. Dan sang ayah hanya bisa berdecih. Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak bisa membantah perkataan putrinya.

"Kami hanya berniat berkunjung ke sini. _Gomennasai_ , kami datang di waktu yang salah, Sakura-san. Sekarang kami akan permisi dulu." Hinata tersenyum lalu membungkuk sedikit dan menarik ujung lengan baju suaminya, berusaha mencegah Naruto berkata sesuatu yang hanya akan memperparah keadaan.

"Yosh, Sasuke no occhan! Cepat sembuh 'ttebasa!" Boruto berdiri dari sofa dan memberi cengiran khas miliknya. Sementara Himawari ikut mengangguk semangat dan mengikuti sang kakak ke luar pintu.

Sasuke hanya bergumam 'Hn' seperti biasa. Ia berniat langsung pergi ke kamar ketika Naruto berteriak pelan setelah beberapa langkah keluar dari pintu.

"Teme! Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena sekarang wajahmu mirip dengan warna tomat kesukaanmu itu dattebayo!"

Dan sang Nanadaime sudah lari dari halaman rumah Uchiha itu sebelum Sasuke sempat menggunakan Amaterasu miliknya.

.

.

Sakura lagi-lagi mendesah pelan sambil mencuci tumpukan piring dan gelas kotor di wastafel. Dengan sekarang suaminya sedang jatuh sakit di tempat tidur, itu berarti tiga hal.

 **Pertama** , Sasuke akan mengeluarkan sejuta alasan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu dirawat seperti orang sakit, meskipun kenyataan berbanding terbalik 180 derajat dari perkataannya.

KLAK!

Suara pintu kulkas yang dibuka membuat perhatian Sakura teralih ke arah dapur di balik dinding. Ia memutar gagang keran wastafel untuk mematikan airnya dan berjalan pelan ke arah dapur,

... hanya untuk menemukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengambil segelas jus tomat dingin dari freezer.

"AHEM."

Sasuke sontak memutar kepalanya ke arah kiri dimana suara itu berasal, dan yang terlihat adalah sang istri sedang melempar tatapan tajam ke arahnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kanannya ke lantai secara konstan, seakan-akan menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulutnya sendiri tentang apa yang dirinya lakukan di depan kulkas.

"... Aku hanya mau minum."

"Ada air putih, Sasuke-kun. Kubilang kau tidak boleh minum yang dingin dulu, bukan?"

"Demamku tidak parah, Sakura."

" _Dua hari_."

"... Meminum tomat tidak akan membunuhku."

"Ya, tapi jus tomat _dingin_ akan membuat radangmu semakin parah." Sakura menekankan suaranya di kata 'dingin'.

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya, masa' untuk minum tomat dingin saja tidak boleh? Tapi keinginannya saat itu sudah tak bisa ditahan. Jadi ketika ia berniat meminum jus tomat itu secepat kilat _di depan_ Sakura,

... sayangnya tangan sang istri sudah lebih cepat merebut gelas tersebut dan membuang isinya _tepat di depan mata_ Sasuke sendiri.

Dan hal itu membuat sang pria hanya bisa memasang tampang shock sebelum akhirnya Sakura memegang kerah belakang baju Sasuke dan menyeretnya kembali ke kamar.

"Tak ada tomat untukmu selama demam, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

 **Kedua** , Sasuke akan menolak setiap pemberian makanan yang ditujukan agar dirinya sembuh, dengan alasan bahwa ia—lagi-lagi—merasa tidak sakit.

"Papa."

Sarada menatap punggung ayahnya yang sedang ngambek(?) sambil berbaring miring di tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu tahu ayahnya sedang kesal karena jus tomat favoritnya baru saja dibuang di depan matanya, dan sekarang menyuruhnya makan bubur hanya memperparah kekesalannya.

Sarada menarik pelan lengan baju Sasuke, "Kalau Papa tidak makan, Papa akan makin sakit dan itu berarti Papa tidak akan bisa makan tomat dalam waktu dekat, lho."

Perkataan putrinya barusan sontak membuat kedua mata Sasuke terbuka serentak. Tidak makan tomat dalam waktu lama adalah mimpi buruk baginya. Baru saja ia akan bangkit untuk makan, namun sisi gengsi dirinya ternyata lebih kuat dan mengusir niat baiknya.

"Hn. Tak masalah."

Uchiha Sarada adalah seorang anak yang sabar dalam menghadapi rintangan apapun. Jadi ia menahan keinginan untuk memaksa Sasuke memakan bubur itu. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia harus berhasil membuat sang ayah makan hari itu.

Sarada menarik nafas pelan lalu berusaha membuat suara panggilan yang imut serta memasang tampang sedih, "Papa~ Kalau Papa tidak sembuh, nanti aku dan Mama akan cemas terus-menerus dan Papa hanya akan membuat kami sedih. Kumohon?"

Untuk sejenak, hati Sasuke tergerak untuk menuruti perkataan Sarada. Suara panggilan barusan mau tak mau membuat hatinya meleleh juga. Baru saja ia akan berbalik menghadap putrinya, gengsi dirinya yang lebih besar datang, lagi-lagi menyingkirkan niatnya untuk makan.

"... Aku tak suka makanan hambar."

Namun kesabaran juga mempunyai batas masing-masing. Dan sepertinya kesabaran milik sang gadis Uchiha ini sudah habis setelah perjuangan sepuluh menit yang sia-sia.

"Kalau Papa terus tidak mau makan dan tetap sakit, maka benar-benar takkan ada tomat untuk Papa dan sikap menyebalkan Papa hanya akan membuatku repot _shannaroo_!"

Dan Sarada sukses menjejalkan paksa bubur tersebut ke mulut Sasuke.

.

.

 **Dan ketiga**. Tanpa sadar, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat sangat menyukai keberadaan Sakura dan Sarada di sampingnya saat dia sakit. Dan yang menjadi sebuah rahasia yang hanya kedua perempuan itu tahu,

... adalah sebuah fakta bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu manja.

"Sasuke-kun, demam-mu sudah mulai menurun." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap termometer digital yang menunjukkan angka 37.8 Celcius. Untuk sejenak, ia merasa lega karena sejak dua hari lalu, demam Sasuke tidak berubah dari suhu 39 derajat dan ketidakinginannya untuk pergi ke dokter hanya memperparah keadaan tubuhnya.

"Hn." Seperti biasa, itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang diucapkan untuk menjawab sesuatu.

"Adakah yang Sasuke-kun inginkan? Aku mau pergi belanja."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, tetesan air dingin dari kompres di dahinya mengalir melalui sisi wajahnya. Meski ia benci menjadi lemah, dirawat istrinya adalah salah satu hal yang juga Sasuke suka.

"Aku ingin kau di sini saja." Pintanya sambil meraih beberapa helai rambut merah muda milik Sakura dan memainkannya, membuat wajah sang wanita sedikit memerah akibat tindakan Sasuke.

"Mama akan pergi belanja Papa, bukan pergi misi ke ujung dunia."

Suara Sarada di ambang pintu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang membawa baskom kecil berisi air dingin, untuk mengganti air kompresan milik Sasuke tentunya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi apakah permintaanku salah, hm?" seringai khas Sasuke muncul di wajah tampannya, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar Sarada selagi ia mengambil kain yang digunakan untuk mengompres ayahnya dan mencelupkannya ke baskom tadi.

"Tidak salah. Hanya saja Papa mulai manja." Ucap Sarada sambil terkekeh pelan dan meletakkan kain kompresan tersebut kembali ke dahi Sasuke.

"Manja?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum, "Kurasa meminta kami untuk terus berada di sampingmu itu termasuk manja, bukan?"

"Fuh. Tapi kalian senang juga, kan?" ia semakin menyeringai.

"Mmhmm," gumam Sarada, "tapi mengurus Papa yang keras kepala itu merepotkan juga tahu." Dan perkataannya diikuti anggukan Sakura sambil meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggang.

Seringaian Sasuke berubah menjadi sebuah senyum yang samar, "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku tak masalah sakit terus-menerus selama kalian di sampingku."

"HEI!"

* * *

Author's Note :

Sasuke sakit? Ya. Sakit sodara-sodara. Dan seperti inilah keadaan jika ia sakit di kediaman Uchiha yang satu ini.

Author berusaha memasukkan sedikit humor NaruSasu as brOTP di sini atas saran SoriNHa7SS tapi kayaknya gagal ya?/pundung

Arigatou atas semua saran di chapter sebelumnya melalui review! Tapi author ingin beritahu kalau author hanya mengambil kata baku Bahasa Indonesia serta untuk sekarang author belum ada niat buat bikin chapter hurt/comfort atau angst (mungkin kapan-kapan) tapi jika ada sugesti huruf yang memberi inspirasi, pasti Author tulis!

Ada yang mau memberi ide untuk huruf "E"? Lewat review ya!~

DAN TERAKHIR, OTANJOBI OMEDETO INDONESIA YANG KE 70! SEMOGA BERJAYA SELALU DAN MAKIN MAJU!~


	5. E-Egois

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **"E untuk Egois"**

* * *

Namaku Uchiha Sarada. Ya, ya, aku tahu kok kalau kau sudah mengetahui namaku, jadi tolong berhenti memberiku tatapan datar itu. Hari ini, aku ingin bercerita sedikit tentang Papa dan Mama. Kenapa, kau tanya? Yah, tahu sendiri 'kan kalau keluargaku itu dianggap damai, tenteram, bahagia, dan berbagai kata positif di luar sana.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak selalu seperti itu.

Tentu saja mereka juga kadang bertengkar. Berbeda pendapat itu hal biasa dalam keluarga, tetapi mereka kadang bertengkar di mana itu mencapai tahap yang membuatku memutar mata dengan bosan karena betapa dahsyatnya kemarahan yang berkobar di rumah ini, yang...

"Sasuke-kun! Misi ini hanya akan berlangsung seminggu!"

"Bagaimana jika itu berlangsung sampai berbulan-bulan seperti waktu itu!? Kau diculik dan semacamnya!?"

"Demi Tuhan, apakah sekarang kau berbalik menganggapku lemah seperti dulu, hah!?"

... meliputi hal tidak penting.

Papa _sangat jarang_ berteriak, atau bahkan meninggikan nada suaranya terhadap Mama dan orang lain. Jika hal seperti ini terjadi, itu hanya berarti Papa sangat marah dan Mama... yah, keras kepala seperti biasa, menurutku.

Kenapa ini kuanggap dianggap tidak penting katamu? Bukankah seluruh dunia sudah tahu betapa hebatnya Mama dalam pertarungan—Ino- _baachan_ memberitahuku—dan sebuah fakta bahwa ia benci dianggap lemah? Papa hanya kelewat khawatir. Tapi kurasa Mama juga jangan terlalu emosi... dari siapa ia mendapatkan sifat itu ya? Intinya, kalau sebuah pertengkaran seperti ini sudah terjadi, mana mungkin aku bisa menghentikannya.

Aku hanya bisa berharap keegoisan mereka menghilang seiring waktu.

.

.

Lihat, mereka seperti itu lagi. Tidak berkata sepatah katapun satu menit setelah bertengkar hebat. Atmosfer rumah ini seperti sedang di- _Amaterasu_ Papa saja. Haah, keras kepala, bukan? Aku jadi pusing sendiri mendengar...

"Hmph. Firasatku benar kau akan pulang lebih dari seminggu."

"Aku _tidak_ pulang setelah sebulan."

"Tetap saja kau melanggar janji."

"Hei! Aku tak berjanji apa-apa!"

... argumen yang lebih tidak penting.

Kalau bisa, rasanya ingin meruntuhkan dinding di sebelahku demi menghancurkan atmosfer suram ini, tapi kalau begitu Papa akan marah _lagi_ karena aku dan Mama sering menghancurkan dinding serta lantai kalau sedang marah. Yah, mungkin emosi Mama yang tadi juga menurun ke diriku, ya.

Hng? Kau bertanya apakah aku khawatir mereka akan semakin mmebenci satu sama lain? Pfft, tentu saja tidak. Alasannya? Nah, aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Aku hanya _tahu._

.

.

Terkadang, pertengkaran mereka secara tidak langsung melibatkan diriku, yang di mana menurut pandanganku adalah perdebatan yang lebih bodoh lagi.

Seperti hari ini ketika aku tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran mereka dari balik dinding.

"Sarada akan memanggil siput. Titik."

"Tidak. Dia akan memanggil ular."

Gah, aku bahkan belum diajari untuk melakukan _kuchiyose no jutsu_ dengan sempurna. Misi saja masih rank C kok.

"Maaf? Aku tak rela putriKU memanggil hewan melata itu. Hal itu hanya akan mengingatkanku kepada Orochimaru dan aku tak mau itu terjadi!"

"Sarada juga putriKU, Sakura. Tapi baiklah, dia akan memanggil elang saja."

Apa Mama dan Papa bahkan tahu Mitsuki itu putra Orochimaru-san? Tidak, kurasa mereka lebih baik tidak mengetahui ini. Kalau mereka tahu, mungkin saja mereka akan meminta Konohamaru-sensei untuk memisahkan Mitsuki dari timku dan itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak perlu. Tapi Orochimaru-san itu ayah atau ibunya, ya? Hmm...

"Elang!? Panggilan seperti itu hanya akan berguna dalam transportasi! Sedangkan Katsuyu-sama bisa membantunya untuk menyembuhkan dirinya dan orang lain!"

"Apa kau meremehkan elang milikku, Sakura?"

"Secara tidak langsung, ya."

"Kurasa lain kali perhatikan kata-katamu sebelum berbicara."

"Oh, perlukah aku?"

Aargh, percakapan tidak penting ini semakin berlanjut saja! Sadarkah mereka bahwa itu hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga? Terkadang melihat keegoisan tak penting yang terus berlanjut itu tak menyehatkan.

Hah? Lagi-lagi kau bertanya kenapa aku tetap tenang dan tidak menghentikan mereka? Fuh, sebenarnya ini rahasia, sih. Tapi karena kau bersikeras, baiklah, akan kuberitahu kenapa.

Alasannya sebenarnya sangat simpel, sih. Karena...

.

.

... mana mungkin aku khawatir kalau Papa dan Mama selalu berciuman setiap habis bertengkar, ne?

* * *

Author's note :

Tidaak, Sarada kamuh jangan ngintip-ngintip kamar Papa Mama mu yak/ditabok

Hehe, ada yang mengira ini chapter penuh angst dan tangisan saat melihat title-nya? Kalau iya, berarti troll saya berhasil/ditendang reader

Ini dibuat karena ada beberapa reviewer yang meminta E untuk Ego/Egois jadinya yah, beginilah yang terpikirkan di otak (tidak jenius) author. Maap kalo nggak enak dibaca /bungkuk2

Terima kasih untuk review chapter sebelumnya! Ada saran untuk huruf "F"? Review pleasee~


	6. F-Foto

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

" **F untuk Foto** "

* * *

"Haah~" helaan nafas panjang milik Sarada menarik perhatian kedua anggota timnya yang lain. Boruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara Mitsuki hanya menoleh ke arah sang gadis di sampingnya.

"Kelelahan? Seingatku misi ini tidak berat." Ucap lelaki berambut biru muda itu. Mata berwarna keemasan miliknya menerawang ke langit, mengingat-ngingat hal apa yang mungkin bisa membuat Sarada menghela nafas seperti itu.

Sarada menggeleng, "Tidak. Bukan itu. Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu saja."

"Dan itu adalah?" alis Boruto semakin terangkat. Ia tak suka rasa penasaran yang terlalu lama.

Sarada melirik Boruto dan Mitsuki bergantian sesaat, pikirannya dilanda kebingungan apakah harus menceritakan masalahnya atau tidak. Tapi tidak enak rasanya jika dipendam, lagipula sensei mereka sudah pulang, pikirnya.

"Ng, aku tak tahu ini tergolong masalah atau tidak, tapi," ia berhenti bicara di tengah-tengah kalimat, membuat Boruto semakin kesal saja karena membuatnya terlalu penasaran. Lalu Sarada mendesah pelan lagi,

"... aku ingin mendapat foto Papa."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga—

"Haah? Foto Sasuke- _occhan_? Apa masalahnya dengan itu?" lelaki Uzumaki itu semakin bingung saja, terkadang ia tak mengerti pikiran gadis yang satu ini.

"Kau mendengarkan tidak? Kubilang aku ingin mendapat fotonya!" Ucap Sarada setengah berteriak. Ia lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan diri di kursi panjang berwarna hijau muda yang terletak tidak jauh dari gerbang desa Konoha.

"Ia bertanya apa masalah atau kendala yang akan terjadi berkaitan dengan dirimu ingin mendapatkan fotonya." Perkataan Mitsuki sontak membuat Sarada dan Boruto melihat ke arahnya, kalimat miliknya memang tergolong sedikit formal dan sopan, membuat Boruto sedikit merasa tersindir akan dirinya yang sering berkata blak-blakan. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia senang Mitsuki membelanya dengan menjelaskan kepada Sarada maksud pertanyaannya.

"Oh, soal itu. Begini, aku dan Mama hanya memiliki sedikit, ah, _tiga_ foto Papa. Itupun ketiganya adalah foto formal. Kau tahu 'kan aku juga ingin mendapat seperti sebuah album keluarga, yang di mana berarti aku harus mendapatkan foto Papa sedang berperilaku normal seperti tersenyum, tertawa, atau yang lainnya." Jelas Sarada.

Boruto sedikit bingung membayangkan pria bermarga Uchiha itu tertawa. Tersenyum sih dia juga terkadang melihatnya. Tapi tertawa? Itu seperti hal yang mustahil saja. Kalau Sarada membicarakannya seperti hal yang normal, berarti ada banyak sisi lain Sasuke yang ia belum lihat. Dan hal itu kembali membangkitkan rasa penasarannya.

"Lalu mengapa tidak mengambil fotonya di saat seperti itu? Kukira itu bukan hal yang susah mengingat dirimu selalu bersama Sasuke- _ojiisan_." Lagi-lagi perkataan Mitsuki membuat Sarada menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan apa-kau-tidak-tahu yang membuat sang lelaki sedikit bingung.

"Tidakkah kalian tahu? Papa itu tidak suka difoto."

* * *

"Tolong katakan. Kenapa kita di sini?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin mendapatkan foto Sasuke- _occhan_ 'kan?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Kami hanya ingin membantu mewujudkan keinginanmu, Sarada."

"Mitsuki, Boruto. Aku tak tahu menguntit adalah solusinya."

"Ssh! Ini bukan menguntit, tahu. Kita hanya mengikutinya tanpa ia merasakan keberadaan kita!"

"... Kurasa itu hal yang sama, Boruto."

"Mitsuki! Kukira kau di pihakku, 'ttebasa!"

"Bisakah kalian diam!?"

Dan kini di sinilah tim 7 generasi baru itu berada. Berusaha mengikuti sang Uchiha Sasuke tanpa ketahuan hari itu, jika memungkinkan. Demi mendapat satu atau beberapa buah fotonya yang sedang tersenyum atau sebagainya.

 **Rencana A**.

"Papa akan berjalan-jalan sore seperti biasanya di jalanan yang sepi. Apa rencanamu? Aku ragu kita bisa mendapatinya tersenyum di saat seperti ini." Tanya Sarada, wajahnya menunjukkan keraguan. Namun Boruto hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Heh, serahkan saja padaku!"

.

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan di pinggiran desa Konoha. Ia terbiasa menikmati pemandangan senja tanpa dilihat siapapun sambil menuju kantor Hokage nanti malam yang membuatnya memilih memutari desa terlebih dahulu. Jalanan yang dilaluinya jarang dilewati penduduk lain sehingga pria bermarga Uchiha menganggap rute ini adalah rute yang terbaik,

"Uhuk!"

... atau mungkin tidak untuk sekarang.

Suara batuk tersebut membuat manik onyx miliknya menoleh ke arah kanan, di mana yang dilihatnya adalah seorang nenek tua pendek sedang menenteng kantung belanjaan tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah gang kecil. Wajah keriputnya terlihat sangat lelah sambil terus terbatuk-batuk lemah. Sepuluh detik berlalu, hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Uhuk, nak. Maukah kau membantuku meringankan bebanku? Tolong—uhuk—ambil saja belanjaanku yang berisi tomat ini. Aku lupa kalau sudah memiliki terlalu banyak tomat di rumah." Suara tuanya bergetar sambil berusaha menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik putih ke Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke terdiam. Kebetulan sekali ada tomat gratis menghampirinya. Mana mungkin ia menolak, bukan?

Antara rasa ragu dan rasa bersalah yang menyelimutinya, tangan kanan Sasuke meraih plastik tersebut, "Hn. Arigatou."

Dan tak lupa sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di wajah sang pria.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dapat! Arigatou ne!" Sarada tidak henti-hentinya melihat foto sang ayah yang tersenyum di smartphone miliknya. Siapa sangka rencana Boruto untuk melakukan _henge no jutsu_ sebagai nenek-nenek itu berhasil? Bahkan sang gadis tak menduganya.

"Hm, karena sekarang Sarada sudah mendapatkannya, kita pulang saja." Ajak Mitsuki.

"Eits! Masa' cuma satu sih? Aku masih punya rencana lain lho!" Perkataan Boruto membuat mereka menatapnya bingung.

"Ng? Apa lagi sekarang?"

* * *

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau Papa akan tertawa di atas sana?" Sarada mendongak ke atas langit malam, gedung Hokage berada tepat di depan matanya. Memang Sasuke sendiri suka berkunjung untuk mengecek keadaan sang Nanadaime, tapi dirinya sendiri tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di sana.

" _Tou-chan_ memberitahuku kalau Sasuke- _occhan_ sering mengejeknya lantaran tak bisa mengerjakan semua tugas Hokage itu. Kurasa pasti setidaknya ia akan terkekeh atau semacamnya." Jawabnya percaya diri.

 **Rencana B.**

"Jadi aku akan memasang _earphone_ misi ini untuk mendengar isyarat milikmu yang sedang di dalam gedung Hokage dan aku akan mengambil fotonya diam-diam dari balik jendela kantor Nanadaime-sama?" tanya Mitsuki sambil memasang sebelah _earphone_ berwarna hitam yang sering mereka gunakan dalam misi. Benda itu membuat kegiatan memberi isyarat dari kejauhan menjadi sangat efektif.

"Yep! Kemampuanmu untuk memanjangkan tangan sangat berguna di sini, Mitsuki! Aku akan menguping pembicaraan dari balik dinding dan memberikan isyarat kalau-kalau Sasuke- _occhan_ terkekeh atau semacamnya. Yah, doakan saja itu terjadi, oke?" dan sang lelaki berambut kuning terang itu langsung menyusup ke dalam pintu masuk gedung Hokage, meninggalkan Sarada dan Mitsuki berdua yang juga langsung melompat ke atap rumah terdekat.

.

.

"Dobe, seingatku Kakashi-sensei tak pernah mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, di depannya ada sang Hokage yang sedang terkulai lemas di kursi putar miliknya, kantung matanya sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam akibat bergadang terus-menerus.

"Cih, kau saja yang pergi terlalu lama. Kadang dia juga protes tahu!" Naruto berusaha membela dirinya. Tugasnya hanyalah memberi stempel cap pada kertas yang diberikan Shikamaru kepadanya. Sedikit sih bukan masalah, namun itu menjadi hal yang berbeda kalau kertasnya berjumlah ribuan tumpuk. Rasanya tangan kanan buatan miliknya bisa lepas kapan saja, pikirnya.

"Hn, aku meragukan hal itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Gah, kau menganggapku remeh? Ayo, buktikan dirimu bisa menggantikanku, teme! Mana dirimu yang pernah berkoar-koar ingin jadi Hokage itu, hah?" Naruto setengah menggebrak meja kayu berwarna coklat tua itu. Rasa kantuk dan kedatangan Sasuke yang mengejeknya terkadang bisa membuat pria 32 tahun itu naik darah juga.

' _Eh? Sasuke-occhan pernah mau jadi Hokage? Kapan? Dan kenapa sekarang ia tidak_ — _ah_ _, apa yang kau pikirkan, Boruto! Fokus!'_ Boruto menepuk sebelah pipinya dan menempelkan telinganya ke dinding, berusaha tidak melewatkan hal apapun.

"Fuh, meremehkanmu? Kurasa itu sudah menjadi rutinitas." Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Oh, betapa ia merindukan saat-saat mereka berempat masih berada dalam satu tim sewaktu genin.

"Ugh, kurasa rutinitasmu yang satu itu akan membuatku semakin sakit kepala." Naruto meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala dan mendesah panjang.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Pfft, heh, kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan saja rutinitas ini."

' _Ah!_ ' Boruto tersentak.

 _Sekarang, Mitsuki!_

.

.

"Aku masih tak percaya kalau aku bisa mendapatkannya." Sarada tak berkedip menatap foto sang ayah sedang terkekeh pelan, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang—saat mengejek Naruto, tentunya—dan tak diragukan hal itu membuat sang gadis merasa sangat bahagia.

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada kami, Sarada. Tapi tak kusangka dia bisa tertawa juga." Boruto melirik smartphone milik Sarada sekilas dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kok. Arigatou ne, Mitsuki juga." Sarada tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang sudah malam," Mitsuki menatap langit berwarna kehitaman yang bertabur milyaran bintang di atas gedung Hokage, "kurasa lebih baik kita pulang saja."

"Ah, iya juga." Sarada baru teringat sudah lewat jam sepuluh, apa Mama akan marah padanya ya?

"Hey, sebenarnya aku masih ada satu rencana lagi yang singkat lho sebelum kita pulang." Perkataan Boruto membuat Sarada dan Mitsuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu.

"Apa lagi?"

 **Rencan** —

"Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan di sini?"

Ketiga murid asuhan Konohamaru itu bersumpah mereka hampir saja terkena serangan jantung. Tapi siapa yang tidak terkejut,

... kalau sang Uchiha Sasuke yang dibicarakan sedang berada di belakang mereka?

Boruto dengan perlahan berusaha menarik senyum paksa dan menatap Sasuke ragu, "Ahaha, etto, kami baru saja dari sebuah misi dan hanya berjalan-jalan. Mereka mengantarku untuk bertemu _tou-chan_ karena _kaa-chan_ ku menitip pesan. Jadi, terima kasih sudah mengantarku dan sayonara!" Dan di saat itulah ia berlari secepat kilat dari hadapan Sasuke, meninggalkan Sarada dan Mitsuki berdua untuk diinterogasi.

"Ah, aku juga harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, Sarada, Sasuke- _ojiisan_." Mitsuki membungkuk pelan dan,

POFF!

... menghilang di balik asap. Kali ini meninggalkan sang gadis Uchiha berdua dengan sang ayah. Yang di mana membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi sangat canggung.

' _Shannaroo! Mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku_!?' Sarada mengutuk-ngutuk dalam hati.

"Sarada."

Ia tersentak, "Y-ya, Papa?"

"Kulihat kau bersenang-senang dengan mereka berdua." Manik onyx milik Sasuke mengarah ke smartphone milik Sarada, membuatnya semakin berkeringat dingin.

"P-Papa... tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" jelas sekali Sasuke menunjuk pada foto yang diambilnya, tapi Sarada sungguh tak rela kalau dia disuruh menghapus foto yang sudah diambil susah payah itu.

Sarada mengenggam ujung bajunya erat, "Aku... aku dan Mama hanya ingin mendapat foto Papa. Karena foto Papa sangat sedikit dan semuanya foto formal, menurutku itu wajar jika kami mengharapkan beberapa foto. Aku tahu Papa benci difoto tapi aku sungguh tidak ingin menghapus foto ini jadi—"

"Kata siapa aku menyuruhmu menghapusnya?"

 _Eh?_

Sarada mendongak sedikit, "Papa tak akan menyuruhku menghapusnya?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Fuh, tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku melakukannya, eh?"

"Uh, kudengar Papa tak suka difoto?"

"Aku benci difoto, memang. Membuat berbagai macam ekspresi itu bukan keahlianku." Jelasnya.

Sarada semakin bingung, "Lalu kenapa Papa membiarkanku?"

Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari itu, Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

.

.

"Apapun untukmu, _hime_."

* * *

Author's note :

Ohohohoho, Sasuke memang literally akan melakukan apa saja demi Sarada~

Saya bisa meng-update setelah sehari karena minggu depan author mendapat minggu FULL akan ulangan (mtk, kimia, fisika, bio ugh) jadi kemungkinan minggu depan tidak ada update-an. Tapi kalau ada waktu pasti author update kok, tenang saja. Harap dimengerti :)

Makasih buaanyaak akan review chapter 5 yang dimana semuanya membuat saya sangat bahagia. Tapi sepertinya beberapa masih tidak tahu kalau saya akan mengambil saran dalam kata baku BAHASA INDONESIA dan bukan Inggris jadi saran untuk huruf berbahasa Inggris tidak saya indahkan, gomen!

Semoga kalian suka chapter ini. Ada saran untuk huruf "G"? Review please?


	7. G-Gelembung

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

" **G untuk Gelembung** "

* * *

Suara burung-burung yang berkicauan dan derap langkah kaki puluhan orang adalah dua dari sekian banyak hal yang terdengar di jalanan ramai Konohagakure pagi itu. Setelah berbagai teknologi muncul serta perdagangan yang meningkat pesat, tidak heran jika semua orang sudah beraktivitas ataupun sekedar berjalan-jalan meskipun masih jam tujuh pagi.

Tak terkecuali keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Jeez, langkah kaki Papa lambat sekali." Sarada berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tajam ayahnya, sementara Sasuke tetap berjalan biasa tanpa mempercepat langkahnya sama sekali.

"Untuk apa terburu-buru?" Sasuke akhirnya berada sejajar dengan Sarada karena gadis itu berhenti sebentar untuk memarahi sang pria tadi.

"Fufu, kurasa Sarada hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Boruto, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memasang tampang jahil sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa?" suara Sasuke mendadak menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi, ada sebuah nada ketidaksetujuan terdengar dari kalimatnya. Mata onyx miliknya beralih ke arah Sarada. Wajahnya seakan-akan meminta penjelasan dari sang putri.

"B-bukan, kok! Kami 'kan bertemu hampir setiap hari! Mama, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, dong!" Sarada mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan muka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sangat jelas ia membantah perkataan Sakura barusan. Tapi tentu saja, semburat merah tipis tak lolos dari pengawasan manik emerald sang ibu.

"Mmhmm~" Sakura hanya bersenandung kecil, sementara Sasuke mulai berjalan lagi sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke sang gadis.

Mengetahui sang ibu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan bantahannya, Sarada mendesah pelan, "Lagipula, kita 'kan cuma mau mengunjungi rumah Nanadaime-sama seperti bia—"

POP!

Suara letusan kecil mengalihkan perhatian Sarada ke arah kirinya. Kedua mata onyx-nya menangkap pemandangan dua anak perempuan berusia sekitar 6-7 tahun sedang bermain gelembung. Satu anak terus menerus meniup gelembung dari sebuah tangkai coklat pendek berujung lingkaran kecil dan temannya yang satu lagi menari dan berputar ria sambil dikelilingi puluhan gelembung kecil yang terbang mengitarinya.

"Ng? Ada apa?" Sakura berhenti bersenandung setelah menyadari Sarada tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang padahal dia yang ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke tujuan.

"... Tidak. Tak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil kembali berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura. Namun bagaimanapun, orangtua bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran anaknya tanpa harus berkomunikasi.

"Gelembung itu, ya?"

Pertanyaan tepat sasaran Sakura membuat Sarada sedikit tersentak. Seberapa seringpun ia melalui hal ini, ia merasa takkan pernah tidak terkejut tiap kali ibunya bisa menebak pikirannya tanpa sebuah komunikasi terlebih dahulu. Tiga detik berlalu, Sarada hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ada apa dengan gelembung itu?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

Sarada tersenyum kecil, "Ah, dulu aku sering bermain gelembung dengan Chouchou dan Himawari. Gelembung merupakan salah satu hal yang cantik dan menakjubkan."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Menakjubkan?"

"Ya. Tidakkah Papa setuju kalau melihat gelembung itu sudah menyenangkan? Air yang berbentuk bola melayang-layang itu mengagumkan." Senyum Sarada semakin lebar, otaknya memutar beberapa kenangan manis bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke mendengus, "Dan gelembung itu meletus. Kesenangan beberapa detik itu tak terlalu menakjubkan, menurutku." Balasan pedas sang ayah mendadak membuat _mood_ Sarada berubah drastis dari semangat menjadi _down_.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menarik pelan ujung lengan baju Sasuke, berusaha memberitahukan agar tidak menjatuhkan semangat putri mereka lebih jauh lagi.

"Hn? Bukankah itu benar? Hal-hal yang indah dan mengagumkan tak pernah ada yang bertahan lama." Lanjutan perkataan Sasuke hanya membuat Sakura mendesah pelan.

Sementara Sarada tersentak dengan pernyataan sang ayah yang memang tepat. Ia baru menyadari hal itu. Kenapa hal indah dan menyenangkan tak pernah bertahan lama di dunia?

 _Kenapa?_

 _._

 _._

"Sarada."

"Hmm?"

"Sudah satu jam dirimu meniup gelembung itu."

"Mmhmm?"

Sakura memutar matanya sekali akibat sikap irit kata yang terkadang dipakai Sarada jika dia malas berbicara, mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Manik emeraldnya memerhatikan sekumpulan bola-bola air transparan di sekeliling Sarada.

"Apa tak bosan? Gelembung pemberian Himawari itu akan cepat habis lho kalau dipakai terus." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sarada di teras belakang rumah. Gelembung-gelembung kecil terbang melayang di sekitar mereka, dan meletus lima sampai sepuluh detik kemudian.

"Ah, Himawari takkan keberatan. Lagipula aku suka melihat keindahan yang cepat menghilang." Sarada melirik sinis Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh darinya, jelas sekali ia menyindir sang ayah karena telah menjatuhkan _mood_ nya sebelumnya. Yang di mana pria 32 tahun itu hanya mendesah pelan dan diikuti oleh Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya sore itu.

Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi di samping putrinya, membuat Sarada duduk di antara ia dan Sakura, "Masih marah padaku?"

"Marah?" Sarada menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kurasa lebih tepat disebut tersakiti." Meskipun ada nada sarkasme di dalam kalimatnya, Sasuke dan Sakura lebih tahu dibanding siapapun kalau sang gadis hanya bercanda.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke singkat dan padat, namun bahkan Saradapun tahu jika sang ayah meminta maaf dengan cepat, artinya ia tak ingin berada dalam situasi canggung antar dirinya dan sang putri untuk waktu yang lama. Dan hal itu hanya membuat Sarada terkekeh pelan.

"Pfft, aku bercanda kok, Papa. Hanya bingung saja." Sarada meniup pelan tangkai berujung lingkaran itu, menyebabkan gelembung-gelembung mini berjumlah banyak bertebaran seketika di atas rumput hijau muda lalu meletus di waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Bingung akan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa hal-hal yang indah itu tak ada yang bertahan lama?" Sarada menatap langit senja yang sudah mulai berwarna oranye kemerahan.

"Apakah ada hal permanen di dunia ini?" Sasuke balik bertanya, dengan mengimplikasikan bahwa ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan Sarada.

"Tidak ada, tentu saja. Maksudku bertahan lama. Hal-hal cantik di alam cenderung bisa dinikmati dalam waktu yang sementara, Papa." Jelas Sarada sambil meletakkan botol kecil berisi cairan gelembung itu di sampingnya.

"Contohnya?"

"... Pelangi dan bunga." Jawaban yang datang dari Sakura membuat Sasuke dan Sarada sontak melihat ke arahnya.

"Ah, ya. Seperti itu contohnya," Sarada mengangguk dua kali, "mengapa pelangi tidak bisa dilihat seharian atau bunga bermekaran sepanjang tahun? Kurasa dunia seperti itu akan jauh lebih menyenangkan." Ia menahan dagunya menggunakan kedua punggung tangannya dan jari-jarinya saling bertautan, dengan sikut yang tertumpu di paha.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ikut menatap langit senja dan berkata, "Hn. Aku tak tahu. Tapi mungkin kejadian itu seperti mengatakan tak ada hal indah yang abadi di dunia ini,"

"Hhh, andai saja bunga sakura bisa bermekaran sepanjang tahun." Sarada mendesah pelan.

Mendengar perkataan sang putri, Sasuke menyeringai sedikit, "tetapi... sepertinya Papa bisa menikmati 'bunga sakura' sepanjang tahun, Sarada."

Kalimat barusan spontan saja membuat muka Sakura menjadi merah padam. Ia dan Sarada sangat tahu apa yang kali ini Sasuke implikasikan, tetapi sang putri hanya memutar mata onyx-nya mendengar pernyataan barusan. Orang dewasa memang sama saja, pikirnya.

"S-Sarada, Sasuke-kun! Mama harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang, oke? Ini sudah mendekati waktu jam kerjaku haha." Sakura berusaha mengalihkan topik sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, yang di mana hanya sia-sia di mata sang putri karena Sarada ikut menyeringai jahil bersama ayahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tahu kok." Sarada berusaha menahan tawa dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah langit.

Melihat keadaan yang seperti itu, Sakura hanya mendesah pelan dan beranjak untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh Sasuke selang beberapa detik kemudian. Sementara Sarada berhenti tertawa dan terdiam sejenak.

 _Tak ada hal indah yang abadi, ya?_

Mendadak suara-suara perdebatan kecil terdengar olehnya. Lalu diikuti dengan bunyi hempasan bantal ke dinding, yang Sarada yakini adalah aksi ibunya yang sedang menegur Sasuke untuk tidak berkata 'macam-macam' di depan putri mereka. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, suara-suara tersebut senyap dan Sarada hanya bisa menebak sang ayah sedang menenangkan istrinya. Dengan caranya sendiri tentunya.

Melihat hubungan kedua orangtuanya hari itu, sang gadis Uchiha tak bisa tidak tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu berjongkok pelan di atas hamparan rumput berwarna hijau yang menenangkan mata. Burung-burung kecil berterbangan dan hinggap di dahan pohon tak jauh darinya. Manik onyx-nya menatap botol kecil berwarna coklat terang dari balik kacamata ber-frame merah tua. Sebuah senyum terukir jelas di bibirnya.

 _"Ne, lalu apakah Mama dan Papa menyukai gelembung dan bunga sakura meskipun itu adalah hal indah yang sementara?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Mama sangat menyukai gelembung dan bunga sakura sepertimu, Sarada."_

 _"Aa."_

Sarada beralih menatap vas abu-abu kecil di tangan kirinya, senyumnya semakin lebar. Ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, diletakkannya vas tersebut di tengah-tengah dua batu berbentuk balok besar yang terletak di atas rumput. Terdapat beberapa ukiran tulisan di atasnya.

"Papa dan Mama bilang kalian menyukai bunga sakura 'kan? Tenang saja, karena aku telah membawa dua tangkai bunga cantik ini untuk kalian. Lagipula sekarang musim semi, kalian jadi bisa melihat pemandangan sakura lebih lama hehe." Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, Papa dan Mama suka gelembung juga 'kan? Hari ini aku meminjam botol ini dari Himawari lagi haha," Sarada menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, melewati lingkaran kecil di ujung tangkai pendek berwarna coklat tua dan menerbangkan puluhan gelembung-gelembung transparan di atas rumput dan mengelilingi dua tangkai bunga sakura di vas sebelumnya, "maaf, Takaki dan Hitomi tidak bisa datang bersamaku. Hari ini hari kelulusan akademi dan Boruto sedang menghadirinya. Ah, tenang saja. Aku nanti pasti ikut kok. Tidak mungkin seorang Hokage tak mengikuti acara sepenting ini 'kan?"

Sarada meletakkan botol tersebut di samping vas bunga tadi, "Sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Ingatkah kalian saat aku berkata tak ada hal indah yang abadi?" tangannya mengusap pelan salah satu permukaan batu tersebut dan tersenyum lagi.

"Papa, kurasa aku menemukan satu hal indah yang akan abadi di dunia ini," ia beralih mengusap permukaan batu yang lain, setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya, lalu terhisap oleh tanah di balik rerumputan pendek di bawahnya, "bisakah kalian menebak apa itu?"

Seolah-olah menjawab, dua kelopak sakura jatuh dengan perlahan di atas kedua batu tersebut tepat di atas ukiran tulisannya. Dan Sarada berpikir ia tak mungkin lebih bahagia dibanding saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Yep. Kisah cinta Papa dan Mama adalah hal indah yang abadi, bukan?"

* * *

Author's Note :

A-apakah ini termasuk hurt/comfort? Author berniat membuat satu karena genre family itu kuat banget kesannya di keluarga SSS. Makanya di chapter ini tidak ada konflik yang serius dan hanya diisi percakapan antar anggota keluarga Uchiha.

Takaki dan Hitomi itu, hanya dua OC saya sebagai anak kembar Boruto dan Sarada di masa depan dan sekarang Sarada itu Hokage ke-delapan setelah Naruto yang pensiun lima tahun sebelum SasuSaku meninggal karena sebuah pertarungan (jadi di sini NaruHina masih hidup) TAPI TENANG INI CUMA FANFIC KOK. Yang bagian meninggalnya juga gak masuk headcanon saya. Di chapter berikutnya juga SasuSaku masih hidup. Jadi intinya ini semacam time-skip chapter.

Author ingin bertanya, apakah tidak apa-apa jika di chapter-chapter berikutnya ada chapter AU tentang keluarga Uchiha versi Road to Ninja? Kelihatannya versi yang itu jauh lebih lucu dibanding yang original XD. Atau sekedar chapter AU lagi tetapi hanya memasukkan SasuSaku? Beri saja saran tentang chapter seperti apa yang kalian sukai selain canon lewat review ya! Kalau memberi inspirasi pasti author buat deh!

Arigatou akan review chapter sebelumnya! Ada saran juga mengenai huruf "H"? Review please~ :)


	8. H-Harmoni

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

" **H untuk Harmoni** "

* * *

Hari Sabtu, setiap sore tepat jam setengah lima, dia akan ada di sini.

Ya, lelaki berambut hitam itu akan datang ke taman ini. Ketika orang-orang sudah mulai pulang, justru saat itulah ia akan memulai kegiatannya. Dan aku akan mendengar secara diam-diam dari balik pohon sakura ini.

Ah, dia sudah mulai. Aku memejamkan mataku pelan, berusaha mendengar setiap suara yang ada di sekitarku. Mulai dari suara angin, kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan, dan tentu saja ...

... permainan biola miliknya.

.

Semua ini berawal sekitar sebulan lalu, ketika aku terlambat pulang dari sekolah. Rute yang kusukai dari sekolah ke rumah adalah rute yang melewati taman ini. Hari itu kebetulan saja, tepat jam setengah lima, saat aku terengah-engah berlari di jalanan berbatu taman ini, sebuah suara merdu memasuki pendengaranku. Rasa penasaran segera menggantikan lelah, membuat diriku tanpa sadar berjalan pelan mengikuti arah suara tersebut.

Suara biola, aku yakin itu.

Mataku bergerak ke sana-sini mencari siapa yang memainkan biola seindah itu, sampai pandanganku tertumpu di suatu titik di mana yang kulihat adalah seorang lelaki berambut hitam legam yang sedang memainkan biola berwarna cokelat tua sambil menatap langit, berdiri dua puluh meter dariku. Tubuhnya membelakangiku, jadi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Insting membawaku untuk bersandar pelan di balik sebuah pohon sakura yang terletak sepuluh meter dari lelaki tersebut. Rasa lelah dan capek yang sebelumnya menghantuiku, hilang begitu saja ketika mendengar permainannya.

Aku sangat menyukai suara biola.

.

Ini sudah minggu ke-empat. Berarti sudah empat kali aku diam-diam mendengar permainan biola indah lelaki tersebut, tanpa ketahuan, untung saja. Aku tak tahu siapa namanya, yang kutahu dia sepertinya seumuran denganku. Terkadang jika ada kesempatan, aku pernah melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya memang sangat tampan, tapi bukan itu yang kulihat. Yang kulihat adalah kedua matanya yang hitam seperti batu obsidian itu, menatap langit dalam diam sambil tetap memainkan biola kecil berwarna cokelat tua miliknya. Seakan-akan tak ada hal lain selain dirinya dan biola itu.

Aku bersyukur batang pohon sakura ini cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan diriku yang bertubuh kecil. Karena kalau aku ketahuan, aku akan disebut sebagai penguntit dan aku takkan bisa mendengar permainan biolanya lagi.

Aku tak mau itu terjadi.

* * *

Sakura bersandar pelan di balik pohon itu untuk yang ke-lima kalinya setiap hari Sabtu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik jam tangannya, jarum panjang dan pendek menunjukkan kalau sekarang sudah jam setengah lima sore lewat lima menit.

' _Ini aneh_.' Pikirnya. ' _Tak biasanya lelaki itu terlambat meski hanya lima menit. Apa ia ada urusan, ya?_ '

Sakura mendesah pelan, dirinya sedikit kecewa akan ke-absen-an lelaki misterius tersebut. Lelaki itu selalu sangat tepat waktu, berarti jika ia terlambat, itu artinya tidak sama sekali. Sakura beranjak dari posisi bersandar ke berdiri tegak, ia hendak berbalik badan ke kiri untuk langsung pulang ke rumah,

... kalau saja bahunya tidak ditepuk mendadak oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"UWAAAH!"

Dan membuat sang gadis yang malang terjungkal ke depan akibat rasa terkejut yang luar biasa.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Maaf mengagetkanmu."

Sakura yang masih dalam posisi terduduk di atas rumput, berusaha bangkit secara perlahan dan menyingkiran rasa malu berat akibat tersungkur hanya karena terkejut. Baru saja sang gadis akan membalas permintaan maaf seseorang tersebut, rasa terkejutnya malah semakin bertambah.

Karena lelaki yang dicarinya sedang berdiri tegak di depan matanya sendiri.

"..." Sakura menganga lebar, sedikit lebar sampai-sampai ukuran mulutnya bisa memuat sekelompok lalat yang mungkin saja lewat dan menganggap mulutnya adalah sarang mereka.

Lelaki itu berkedip sekali, terlihat bahwa ia sedikit heran, "Kau—"

"Aku bersumpah aku bukan penguntit _senpai_!" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali sambil menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha meminta maaf sebelum ia memasuki masalah.

"Tidak. Bukan itu," lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit, "darimana kau tahu aku seniormu?"

"Eh? Tebakanku benar, ya?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya sekali, "Kukira kita seumuran, tapi rupanya kau kelihatan lebih tua dariku haha." Gadis itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sebelum akhirnya sesuatu yang janggal memasuki pikiran di otaknya.

"T-tunggu, senior? A-apakah kita satu sekolah?" tanyanya gugup.

Lelaki itu mendengus pelan, "Hn, firasatku benar. Kau memang tidak mungkin tahu diriku. Gadis penyuka buku sepertimu lebih memilih diam di perpustakaan, bukan? Meski sahabat berambut pirangmu itu bertolak belakang dengan dirimu."

Sakura bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong—sore, sebenarnya—karena lelaki yang mengaku seniornya di sekolah ini mengetahui beberapa hal tentang dirinya. Sebenarnya siapa yang diikuti dan yang mengikuti, sih?

"Bagaima—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Kau selalu bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura ini sebulan terakhir. Kukira kau seorang _stalker_ , tapi rupanya kau hanya diam-diam mendengarkan permainan biolaku," lelaki itu melirik Sakura sekilas, "rambut merah mudamu itu sangat mencolok. Dan akhirnya aku tahu kalau kau itu siswi kelas 2-A di Konohagakuen, kelasmu ada di sebelahku."

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu terdiam, ' _Kelas di sebelah kelasku? Itu kelas 3-A jadi ... astaga! Kelas itu 'kan penuh kakak kelas populer dan jenius! Bagaimana ini, Kami-sama selamatkan aku dari masalah yang mungkin akan datang! Atau setidaknya semoga lelaki ini bukan orang yang berpengaruh di sekolah!_ '

"Ah, 3-A, ya. S-salam kenal _senpai_." Bibir Sakura tertarik paksa ke samping, berusaha tersenyum meski sekecil apapun.

"Hn. Namamu?" tanyanya.

"H-Haruno." Jawabnya gugup.

"Haruno?"

"Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura." Keringat dingin mulai menjalar di pelipisnya, dalam hati ia terus-menerus berdoa semoga seniornya yang ini adalah siswa biasa.

Namun sepertinya Dewi Keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada gadis yang malang ini, karena manik emeraldnya sempat menangkap seringai tipis di wajah sang lelaki, sebelum ia akhirnya menjawab.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Kalau _shock_ berkali-kali bisa membuat seseorang mati, mungkin Sakura sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit saat ini. Karena siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? Siswa jenius kebanggaan Konohagakuen sekaligus putra kedua dari pemilik yayasan sekolah, Uchiha Fugaku. Kakak kelas tampan yang memiliki banyak _fans_ mulai dari adik sampai kakak kelas. Sakura menyesal ia tidak mengenali Sasuke sebelumnya, pasti ia akan menerima hinaan dan cacian. Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah.

"Karena kau tidak mengenali diriku serta diam-diam mendengarkan permainan biolaku," Sasuke menarik nafas kecil, membuat jantung Sakura berdegup semakin kencang saja.

 _Tuhan, dia pasti akan menghukumku._

"... kau harus menemaniku setiap hari Sabtu sore dan mendengarkan permainanku sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan."

 _Eh?_

"Eeeh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin saja. Ingat, setiap Sabtu." Dan ketika ia selesai berbicara, Sasuke berbalik arah sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, berniat untuk beranjak pergi. Namun setelah lima meter ia melangkah, Sasuke berbalik lagi.

"Ah ya, panggil aku Sasuke saja." Lalu ia melanjutkan berjalan, meninggalkan Sakura di taman kota Konoha itu, sendirian.

Dan sang gadis hanya bisa berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

.

Bukan mimpi. Sakura mengedipkan kedua mata emeraldnya berkali-kali, masih tak percaya ia diundang untuk menonton permainan biola seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ini sudah ke-sepuluh kalinya ia menemani sang lelaki di sore hari setiap Sabtu. Suara gesekan senar biola yang bergantian menghasilkan bunyi merdu yang saling selaras satu sama lain. Sekarang masih musim semi, bunga-bunga sakura yang bertebaran semakin menambah efek dramatis setiap kali Sasuke memainkan biola miliknya. Dan hari ini, sang gadis tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Mainkan lagi."

Permintaan mendadak dari Sakura membuat Sasuke melihat ke arahnya sejenak saat selesai memainkan biolanya, "Kau menyukainya?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Sangat. Itu instrumen lagu favoritku."

"Kalau begitu aku mau kau bernyanyi."

Wajah Sakura memerah, "Eh? Aku tak begitu pandai bernyanyi _sen_ —S-Sasuke-kun!" Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya malu, sudah berkali-kali ia mengobrol dengan sang senior, tetapi Sakura masih gugup tiap kali ingin memanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun' di luar sekolah.

"Hn. Aku tak peduli. Bernyanyi saja. Aku mulai." Lalu ketika tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menggesek senar-senar biola miliknya lagi, Sakura tak mempunyai pilihan selain diam, mendengarkan secara seksama, dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bernyanyi.

Dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar harmoni mereka berdua sore itu.

.

Sabtu yang ke-duabelas.

Jam tangan milik Sakura menunjukkan waktu sudah jam lima lewat sepuluh. Hari ini Sasuke sudah selesai bermain biolanya. Dan duo Uchiha-Haruno itu sedang duduk di bangku panjang tak jauh dari pohon sakura yang biasa, meskipun sekarang pohon itu sudah tak berbunga karena mereka sudah memasuki musim panas bulan Juni.

Manik emerald Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas, ' _Setengah meter. Jarak antara Sasuke-kun dan aku semakin mendekat saja tiap minggu. Aku tak tahu yang bergeser posisi itu siapa. Aku atau Sasuke-kun? Dan apa ini, kenapa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang?_ ' tangannya beralih ke dadanya, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang dilaluinya.

"Sakura," panggilan mendadak tersebut membuat sang gadis sontak menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Adakah alat musik yang kau sukai?"

"Biola."

"Selain itu."

"Umm," Sakura berpikir keras untuk sejenak, "ah, aku juga sangat menyukai pianika sejak kecil. _Tou-san_ pernah memberiku satu. Itu adalah hartaku yang paling berharga."

"Harta ..." Sasuke mendongak sedikit sambil menatap langit senja yang mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye kemerahan. "Kurasa, harta seperti itu bisa disebut sebagai bagian dari hidup."

"Yep. Aku setuju." Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, ia belum pernah bertemu orang yang menghargai alat musik seperti dirinya.

"Percayakah kau jika kubilang biola ini hartaku yang paling berharga?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hu-um. Aku percaya. Sasuke-kun selalu memainkannya dengan serius. Biola itu pasti sangat berkesan bagimu."

"Ya," lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, "biola ini adalah bagian penting dari hidupku."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, ia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan biola cokelat tua itu sangat berharga di mata sang lelaki, tapi Sakura tak begitu memedulikannya dan terus-menerus tersenyum lebar. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar sedari tadi kedua manik onyx Sasuke terus menatapnya lembut.

 _Dan percayakah kau, kalau kau satu-satunya yang kuizinkan mendengarkan permainanku?_

.

Sabtu ke-limabelas. Bulan Juli telah memasuki hari keempatnya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Bolehkah aku bertanya kenapa kau mulai bermain biola?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, manik emerald miliknya berisi rasa penasaran.

Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat, pertanyaan itu seperti membuatnya ragu untuk menjawab. Otaknya memutar memori masa lalu selama hampir setengah menit, sampai akhirnya sang lelaki menarik nafas kecil.

"Nii-san menginginkanku bermain biola itu."

' _Nii-san? Ah, iya juga. Kudengar Sasuke-kun itu putra kedua Uchiha-san. Kakaknya seperti apa, ya?_ ' pikiran Sakura dipenuhi prediksi seperti apakah kakak sang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nii-sanmu—"

"Ia sudah tak ada di dunia ini."

Selaan Sasuke membuat kedua mata Sakura melebar akibat shock. Hatinya tertegun, dan menyesal telah mengungkit masa lalu sang lelaki yang pahit. Gadis Haruno itu menunduk lesu.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf—"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu terkejut, Sasuke telah menyela kalimatnya dua kali. Ia ingin tetap meminta maaf, tetapi pandangan kosong Sasuke ke arah langit senja sore itu, membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya.

"Itu masa lalu yang sudah lama terjadi. Aku hanya berusaha mewujudkan keinginannya saja." Sasuke menutup kedua matanya pelan, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Sakura yang masih berwajah khawatir.

' _Meski begitu, Sasuke-kun terlihat marah ... argh, Sakura bodoh! Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu? Dan kenapa lagi-lagi jantungku masih berdetak begitu cepat?_ ' Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berharap dengan begitu rasa sesak di dalam dadanya bisa hilang.

Sasuke membuka matanya lagi, "Maaf, aku akan pulang sekarang." Dan ketika ia beranjak dari bangku panjang berwarna hijau itu, Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dalam diam.

.

' _Ini Sabtu yang ke ... tujuhbelas? Sasuke-kun tidak datang Sabtu minggu lalu. Sudah kuduga, dia memang marah padaku._ '

"Haah~" Hela nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Iris mata kehijauan miliknya mengekspresikan kekecewaan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai beranjak dari bangku yang biasa. Tetapi ketika ia berbalik arah hendak pulang, Sakura terkejut melihat sang lelaki yang ditunggu sedang menatapnya dari jarak lima meter tanpa emosi apapun. Sepuluh detik berlalu, tak ada sepatah kata yang terucap.

"Sakura, _gomen_."

Ketika kata maaf adalah yang pertama diucapkannya, Sakura dilanda kebingungan. Bukankah seharusnya yang meminta maaf itu dirinya? Tapi sebelum sang gadis sempat bertanya, lagi-lagi Sasuke mendahuluinya.

"Biolaku harus diperbaiki minggu lalu, karena itulah aku tak datang." Penjelasan Sasuke hanya membuat Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sakura melirik sekilas keadaan Sasuke, ia tak membawa biolanya, berarti alat musik itu masih diperbaiki saat ini. Sakura sangat ingin bertanya apakah ia akan memainkan biola miliknya minggu depan,

"Aku akan datang minggu depan, tenang saja."

... tetapi sikap Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menyelanya terlebih dahulu sempat membuat sang gadis berpikir apakah sang lelaki itu bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Dan," Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, "bisakah kau datang di hari Kamis?"

 _'Kamis?'_ otak Sakura mengingat-ngingat apa hal penting yang akan terjadi di hari Kamis. Dan saat itulah sang gadis Haruno itu bersyukur akan kemampuan mengingat jangka lama miliknya karena Ino pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang sang lelaki Uchiha.

 _Kau tahu, forehead? Kudengar ulangtahun Sasuke-senpai itu tanggal 23 Juli, lho!_

 _Apakah itu ada hubungannya denganku, Ino?_

 _Yah, tidak ada sih. Hanya memberi informasi saja hehe._

Sakura tersentak sedikit, ' _Kamis, 23 Juli? Hari ulangtahun Sasuke-kun? A-apakah ia menginginkanku mendengarkan permainannya di saat sepenting itu?_ '

"A-aku bisa datang." Jawabnya gugup.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke singkat sebelum ia berbalik membelakangi Sakura, dan membuka mulutnya kecil,

"... kuharap kau mau mendengarkan permainan terakhirku." Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dalam keheningan taman itu, yang terkejut bukan main.

 _Permainan ... terakhirmu?_

* * *

23 Juli, hari Kamis. Aku terus mengecek jam tanganku, ini sudah jam setengah lima lewat lima menit, ia terlambat seperti waktu itu.

Iris hijau milikku gelisah melirik ke sana-sini, masih tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke-kun. Apakah ia serius akan berhenti bermain biola setelah ini? Aku tak mau, tak ingin itu terjadi. Tapi siapa aku untuk melarangnya? Sakura bodoh, kau bahkan tak bisa membawa hadiah apapun di ulangtahunnya. Yang bisa kuharapkan adalah semoga Sasuke-kun tidak membenciku.

"Sakura."

Suara familiar itu sontak membuatku mendongak, dan mendapati Sasuke-kun dengan biola cokelat tua miliknya sedang berdiri di depanku. Suaraku seperti tercekat, ingin sekali aku mengucapkan sekedar 'selamat ulangtahun', tetapi sepertinya Dewi Keberuntungan tidak pernah berpihak kepadaku ...

... karena Sasuke-kun mulai bergerak untuk memainkan biolanya tepat di depanku, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Dan aku hanya bisa diam, mulai menutup kedua mataku untuk fokus mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkannya. Ah, aku tahu lagu ini. Ini adalah lagu kesukaanku sewaktu aku kecil, aku suka memainkannya dengan pianika kapanpun saat aku sedih. Oh, betapa rindunya aku saat-saat ia memainkan biola itu dan aku akan bernyanyi mengiringinya. Harmoni yang sangat kurindukan.

Mendadak jantungku berdegup kencang lagi, aku bimbang antara senang akan Sasuke-kun memainkan lagu ini atau sedih karena ia akan berhenti bermain. Ketika gesekan terakhir senar biola itu terdengar, kedua mataku terbuka dan kami bertatap mata selama beberapa detik. Mungkin maksudnya ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kami, mungkin maksud Sasuke-kun dia akan pergi dan aku takkan bisa mendengar permainannya lagi. Aku membulatkan tekad, setidaknya aku harus mengucapkannya sekali saja. Tubuhku beranjak berdiri dari bangku dan aku membuka mulutku.

"Sasuke-kun! Selamat—"

Dan sebuah biola miliknya tersodor di depan mataku sendiri.

 _Eh?_

"S-Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau menyodorkan biolamu?" tanyaku gugup.

Apa dia ingin aku memainkannya karena ia akan pergi? Padahal aku 'kan tidak bisa memainkan biola.

"... Aku ingin kau memilikinya."

Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Rasa terkejut dan bingung melanda pikiranku. Ia memberikannya padaku?

"Ahaha, apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? Ini ulangtahunmu, untuk apa memberikanku ini di mana harusnya aku yang memberimu sesuatu?" aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah kubilang," aku mencoba melirik wajahnya, tampak sedikit rona kemerahan di pipinya, atau aku yang berimajinasi?

"... ini adalah permainan terakhirku."

Aku masih heran akan kata-katanya. Lantas kenapa ia memberikanku biolanya? Bukankah alat musik itu adalah hartanya yang paling berharga, dan bukankah Sasuke-kun pernah mengatakan kalau ...

 _"Biola ini adalah bagian penting dari hidupku."_

... tunggu. Biola itu bagian dari hidupnya? Kalau Sasuke-kun memberiku ini, berarti ...

"A-apa mungkin—!"

"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga," ia tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyum yang sangat memukau di mataku.

"... aku ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupmu, Sakura."

Hatiku tersentak hebat, jantungku berdetak jauh lebih kencang daripada saat-saat sebelumnya. Wajahku pasti sangat merah sekarang. _Kami-sama_ , apa ini jawaban dari perasaan asing yang menghantuiku sejak lama? Tanganku bergetar pelan, mencoba meraih biola cokelat tua tersebut.

Secara perlahan, aku tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk kecil, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke-kun ikut tersenyum lalu berjalan dan mendekapku dalam pelukan hangat miliknya.

.

.

.

.

"Aaah, aku juga ingin mempunyai kisah cinta seperti Mama!" Gadis berambut hitam itu berteriak kecil, kedua iris hitamnya berbinar-binar semangat.

"Haha, tenang saja, Sarada. Mama yakin dirimu akan menemukan lelaki yang tepat di masa depan." Sakura tertawa kecil, terkadang sikap putri tunggalnya itu lucu sekali.

"Jujur saja, kukira biola itu hanya barang antik yang Papa beli," Sarada melirik biola tua yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu, "tapi siapa sangka cara melamar Papa begitu romantis? Padahal kalian baru 17 tahun, lho." Ia membetulkan posisi kacamata merahnya sambil menatap sang Ibu kagum.

"Sarada, kami tidak langsung menikah tahu." Wanita itu mendesah pelan.

"Ya, ya. Yang penting kisah kalian itu mengagumkan! Pertemuan pertama kalian juga begitu mengesankan! Ugh, andai saja aku bisa memainkan biola itu." Sarada menatap lesu alat musik tersebut sambil berpikir mengapa ayahnya bisa jatuh cinta kepada sang ibu dalam waktu relatif singkat? Ia tak pernah tahu.

Sementara itu, sang pria yang dibicarakan hanya tersenyum tipis dari balik dinding ruang tamu. Harmoni antara dirinya dan sang istri yang sangat ia sukai berputar di otaknya sebagai kenangan indah masa lalu.

 _Apakah mereka berdua akan percaya,_

Senyum Sasuke semakin lebar.

 _... kalau saat itu bukanlah pertama kalinya aku bertemu Sakura?_

* * *

Author's Note :

Fyuh, ini chapter terpanjang yang author ketik di series ini. Ada yang nyadar nggak ya semakin lama ceritanya semakin panjang per chapter? Duh, saya harus mendekkin nih untuk chapter depan #Ditendang

Yep, ini AU versioon para reader sekalian! #TelatOi

Hehe, untuk bagian plot twist yang terakhir itu, author ada berniat untuk membuat prequelnya kira-kira di chapter "M" atau setelahnya. Ada yang setuju? Kalau ada yang mau membacanya, pasti author buat kok :)

Sementara itu, arigatou lagi buat reviewer chapter sebelumnyaa! Saran untuk huruf "I"? Author berniat membuat yang RTN version sih kalau jadi. Review please~


	9. I-Ironi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Note : This is RTN version chapter.

* * *

" **I untuk Ironi** "

* * *

Ironi; suatu situasi di mana keadaan bertentangan dengan hal yang diharapkan atau diekspetasikan.

Setidaknya, itulah definisinya dari sebuah kamus yang pernah kubaca dulu sekali di perpustakaan desa Konoha ini. Apakah aku memiliki kehidupan yang ironis?

Ya ... mungkin.

* * *

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau aku, Haruno Sakura; putri tunggal dari Hokage ke-empat, Haruno Kizashi dan ibuku, Haruno Mebuki, masih tak bisa menyangka kalau akhirnya aku akan menikah dengan dia.

Ya, dia. Lelaki Uchiha itu. Sekarang aku kerap dipanggil Uchiha-san oleh semua warga Konoha. Wajar saja mereka semua mengenalku, ayah telah dikenang sebagai pahlawan desa ini, tak mungkin tak ada yang tahu diriku.

 _Playboy_ adalah salah satu kata yang sangat tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Uchiha Sasuke. Anggota satu tim, teman dekatku selain Menma dan Ino, juga sekaligus seseorang yang pernah sangat kubenci akan sifat miliknya itu.

Manik emeraldku menatap dirinya dari kejauhan, sekarang ia dikelilingi _fans_ -nya seperti biasa, sekalipun ia sudah berstatus menikah. Kalau aku menunggu dirinya, kakiku akan pegal karena berdiri seharian. Ya sudah, aku pergi saja. Tapi belum sempat berjalan beberapa langkah, kudengar ia berteriak dari belakang.

"Sakura!"

Aku memutar mataku, "Apa?"

Ia menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?"

"Habis kau terlihat senang sih di sana." Jawabku singkat. Aku jujur kok.

"Istriku cemburu, ya?" cengirannya semakin lebar. Ugh, rasanya ingin memukul wajahnya yang satu itu, tapi melakukannya hanya akan membuat keadaan menjadi ribut. Akhirnya? Aku diam saja.

"Baiklah, _gomen, gomen_. Aku hanya melihatmu kok." Ucapnya sambil bergerak untuk menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku lalu memelukku dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalaku, sebuah kebiasaan lama miliknya.

Aku melirik sekumpulan penggemarnya yang menatapku dengan api cemburu berkobar-kobar di belakang mereka. Tahu tidak, sih kalau Sasuke-kun itu sudah menikah? Ah, sudahlah. Bikin pusing saja.

"Sasuke-kun, penggemarmu marah tuh."

"Hn? Mereka? Biarkan saja. Sudah kubilang aku hanya peduli padamu." Ia menjawab dengan nada merayu.

Aku menahan keinginanku untuk menghela nafas panjang. Perkataannya barusan setengah benar setengah salah, menurutku. Peduli padaku? Memang, jika dilihat-lihat ia lebih sering mendekatiku dibanding perempuan lain sewaktu dulu. Tetapi sampai sekarangpun ia masih sering membalas rayuan perempuan lain meski tidak separah dulu. Aku memutar mataku sekali lagi dan melepaskan diri perlahan dari pelukannya.

"Aah, Sakura, tunggu aku!"

Memang itu panggilannya, tapi ketika aku melirik, ia masih sempat melambai pada para perempuan itu. Aku tak tahu apakah itu termasuk kategori 'merayu' atau sekedar sopan. _Shannaro_ , hal ini membuatku pusing jika selalu dipikirkan!

Kenapa aku mau menikah dengannya, ya? Ironis.

* * *

"Sakura-baachan!"

Ng? Siapa yang memanggilku—oh, Boruto. Putra pertama Menma dan Hinata. Dia itu seperti klon ayahnya saja,

"Ya?" tanyaku singkat.

Boruto menggaruk pipinya pelan, "Uh, anu, apakah Sakura-baachan tahu di mana kaa-chan?"

... kecuali sikap pemalunya.

"Hinata? Tidak. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya hari ini."

Wajahnya berubah kecewa, "Aah, padahal aku ingin kaa-chan melatihku hari ini. Karena aku bercita-cita menjadi Hokage hehe." Ia menyengir.

Hokage, profesi yang juga impianku dulu. Tapi sepertinya hal itu kuserahkan pada Menma saja. Aku lebih memilih menjadi _medic_ -nin bersama Tsunade-sama.

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman singkat sebelum beranjak pulang dari jalanan Konoha, tapi lagi-lagi sebuah suara sangat familiar menghentikanku.

"Mama! Ah, Boruto juga!"

Sarada. Ya, suara putri tunggalku itu membuatku berbalik arah dan melihatnya menyengir lebar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Bukan berarti aku membenci putriku sendiri, tapi kenapa tidak ada gen diriku yang menurun padanya? Ugh, gen Sasuke-kun itu kuat sekali. Aku seperti melihat suamiku dalam versi anak perempuan.

"Sarada. Darimana?" tanyaku.

Ia berlari kecil ke arah kami, "Oh, aku baru saja dari rumah Chouchou. Boruto, sedang apa?" dan demi Tuhan aku bersumpah melihat putriku sendiri mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Boruto. Aku bergidik. Firasat buruk menghantuiku.

"Emm, aku hanya mencari kaa-chan, Sarada." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Hinata-baasan? Berlatih lagi?" Boruto mengangguk. "Ah, kau ingin menjadi Hokage kan? Aku dukung kok! Dan nanti aku akan mendukungmu sebagai ninja terkuat setelah dirimu hehe." Sarada menyengir lebar sambil menepuk pundak Boruto yang lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk pelan.

Hokage, profesi yang dipegang ayahku dan pernah kuinginkan, sekarang sudah pindah ke tangan keluarga Namikaze. Sebaliknya, Sarada sendiri sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjadi Hokage. Aku mendongak melihat patung ayahku yang terukir permanen di dinding tanah Konohagakure, hanya berharap semoga ayah tidak terlalu kecewa akan keturunannya yang tidak ingin melanjutkan profesinya.

Aku terkekeh pelan dalam hati. Ironis, ya?

* * *

"Sakura ..."

"Ya, Ino?"

"Uh, kenapa Sasuke-san ikut denganmu ke rumahku?"

Aku melirik suamiku.

"Yo, Ino-san." Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya sambil menyengir. Tidak ada yang salah sih dengan hal itu, hanya saja,

"Sasuke-kun, kita sedang berada di depan kamar Ino."

"Lalu?"

"Tolong pergi ke bawah."

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang."

... sikap sedikit tak tahu dirinya itu terkadang membuatku ingin menjadi instruktor pendisiplin dirinya.

"Tolong maafkan dia." Aku membungkuk pelan.

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku senang melihat kalian akur."

Hah, akur? Darimananya? Ah, orang-orang juga sering sekali tersenyum setiap melihat aku dan Sasuke-kun yang bertengkar kecil di jalan atau tempat publik lain. Harus kuakui, kami bukanlah pasangan suami-istri yang penuh keromantisan dari kedua belah pihak—lebih tepatnya dariku tidak ada—jadi aku bingung mengapa mereka kerap mengatakan aku dan Sasuke-kun begitu akur.

"Akur?"

Ia tersenyum, "Menurutku, akur lebih berarti menerima satu sama lain dan tidak mengeluh. Kalian memang begitu berbeda, tapi itulah yang membawa warna ke dalam hidupmu, Sakura."

Warna, ya? Sasuke-kun membawa warna ke hidupku? Artinya dulu kehidupanku begitu kelam? Ino sangat jujur dalam mengekspresikan pendapatnya. Jika ia berkata begitu, berarti hal itu memang benar.

"Emm, meski Sasuke-san sifatnya sedikit aneh sih, tapi tenang saja. Um, aku yakin kalian akan bahagia selamanya." Ino memberikanku sebuah tatapan mendukung.

Aku tersenyum kecil, hampir tertawa. Ino pasti teringat waktu dulu aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menginginkan lelaki yang bersikap sopan dan bijaksana. Tapi pada akhirnya aku mendapat seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah hidupku mungkin lebih ironis dari ini?

* * *

Ah, aku terlalu banyak mengatakan kata 'ironis' ya? Apakah kalian ada yang berpikir mengapa aku bisa berakhir dengan Sasuke-kun? Apakah itu terpaksa? Apakah itu sebuah perjodohan dan aku tidak rela? Jawabannya ... tidak.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Jauh sebelum aku menikah, jauh sebelum kami berdua menjadi seorang ninja. Ketika ia masih seorang anak kecil yang senang menjahili orang lain, ketika ia masih seorang anak kecil yang manja terhadap kakak lelakinya,

... ketika ia menjadi seseorang yang pertama kali berteman denganku.

 _"Namamu Sakura kan? Kudengar murid yang lain mengejekmu karena dahimu lebar, tapi menurutku sikapmu yang tidak peduli itu keren! Aku Sasuke!"_

 _Aku tahu kok namamu._

 _Setelah itu, aku mendapati diriku dikelilingi Menma dan Ino. Lalu Tenten, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, semuanya._

 _Dan aku juga tahu kalau kau yang mengajak mereka untuk mendekatiku._

Ketika kami termasuk ke dalam tim 7, ketika ia masih bisa bersikap seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi saat kedua orangtuanya telah pergi selamanya, ketika saat itulah ia berubah.

 _"Pfft, aku? Sedih? Sakura, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Untuk apa aku murung ketika banyak perempuan cantik di dunia ini?"_

 _Berubah menjadi seorang_ playboy _rendahan. Tapi aku dan Menma lebih tahu dari siapapun, bahwa ia hanya berusaha tidak menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, sisi kelam dalam hidupnya. Ia tak ingin membawa orang lain ke dalam kesedihannya. Ia berubah seakan-akan untuk membuat diriku membencinya._

Tiga tahun berlalu, ketika ayah dan ibu ikut pergi selamanya. Ketika aku tak mampu berkata apapun selama berhari-hari, ketika aku menolak untuk berkomunikasi, ketika ia satu-satunya yang tetap gigih menghiburku.

 _"Sakura,"_

 _"... Sakura."_

 _Manik onyx miliknya menatapku iba, "Kumohon."_

 _Ketika ia akhirnya pertama kali membentak diriku._

 _"Haruno Sakura!" Ia semakin menatapku tajam. "Putri kebanggaan Yondaime Hokage rupanya lemah seperti ini?" penghinaan yang disengaja, aku tahu itu. "Tidak berbicara takkan membuat mereka kembali. Meratapi keadaan takkan membawa mereka kembali dan aku sangat tahu itu."_

 _Aku tersentak. Perkataannya barusan sempat membawa ingatanku kembali saat ia, lelaki ini juga kehilangan orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia. Tanganku bergetar, perlahan bergerak untuk mengelus liontin kalung berbentuk bunga sakura yang diberikan ayah padaku. Air mata mengalir pelan melalui pipiku, mulutku terbuka kecil, dan aku masih ingat dengan jelas,_

 _... ketika kata '_ terima kasih' _keluar sangat pelan seakan berbisik dari bibirku untuknya._

Yang terakhir, tiga tahun setelahnya, ketika itu pertama kalinya aku melihatnya begitu serius. Ketika marah, kesal, _balas dendam_ , menjadi satu. Ketika yang kulihat hanya punggung dirinya membelakangi diriku yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah berlumur darah.

 _"Sakura,"_

Misi itu seharusnya tidak sulit, misi itu seharusnya bisa kami selesaikan. Ketika Sasuke-kun, Menma dan Kakashi-sensei terpisah dariku, penyerangan oleh _nuke-nin_ yang jumlahnya melebihi perkiraanku, stok chakraku yang melemah, membuat semua hal berubah menjadi hal terburuk yang tidak diinginkan.

 _"... maaf." Itu satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulutnya._

 _Aku terengah-engah, mataku hanya terbuka sebelah. Sempat kulihat saat itu, emosi yang berkumpul penuh dalam iris hitam kelamnya sambil menatapku cemas. Hal yang terakhir kulihat adalah kilatan petir berkumpul di tangan kirinya, menerangi penglihatanku sekilas sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _Dan hal pertama yang kulihat saat terbangun adalah langit-langit putih ruangan yang berbau seperti rumah sakit,_

 _... dan wajah Sasuke-kun yang tertidur di sampingku, penuh luka serta goresan yang tidak dirawat._

 _Ketika itulah aku tersadar, bahwa selama ini ia selalu berkorban untukku dan ada kapanpun untuk diriku. Ketika itulah jantungku berdetak begitu cepat, menyadariku akan sebuah perasaan yang terkubur oleh ego selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tersenyum tipis, air mata hangat menjalar sekali lagi melalui pipiku._

Karena itulah ...

"Mama, Mama!" Suara pintu terbuka memasuki pendengaranku. Sarada dengan cepat berlari ke arahku yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Goresan dan luka tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya, namun sebuah senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya.

"Lihat apa yang Papa ajarkan kepadaku!" Ia terkekeh sambil mengisyaratkan agar ayahnya masuk ke ruang tamu. Rasa heran memenuhi diriku, sampai akhirnya aku mengerti.

Ketika Sarada menggenggam sekumpulan petir berwarna kebiruan yang berbunyi seperti kicauan ribuan burung— _chidori_. Wajahnya menggambarkan rasa bangga, begitupun wajahku. Mau tak mau, senyuman tipis tersungging di wajah kami bertiga.

Karena itulah,

.

.

... kehidupan 'ironis' seperti ini yang ditakdirkan untukku.

 **End.**

.

.

.

.

Bonus :

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong." Sarada menghentikan _chidori_ -nya. "Papa juga mengajariku teknik lain lho."

"Ng? Apa itu?" aku memang bertanya dengan nada biasa, tapi entah kenapa lagi-lagi firasat buruk itu datang, membuat diriku bergidik sedikit tanpa ketahuan siapapun.

"Daripada mengatakannya," Sarada meraih tas berwarna krem miliknya dan mulai membuka resleting tasnya. Aku melirik suamiku, wajahnya sedikit pucat pasi, kecurigaan menghantui diriku.

"... lebih baik kutunjukkan saja hasilnya pada Mama!"

Dan di detik ia membuka tasnya, setumpuk puluhan surat-surat—yang kebanyakan berstiker tanda 'love' di tengahnya—berjatuhan di atas meja. Aku tercengang. Sarada tersenyum. Sasuke-kun mematung.

Satu detik, dua de—

"UCHIHA SASUKEEE!"

* * *

Author's Note :

Gomeennasaai karena update lebih lama dari biasanya dan chapternya kembali pendek.

Sifat Sakura saya ambil dari episod Road to Sakura (di mana dia cukup cool dan gentle dan bukannya RtN Sakura di sebuah filler episode tertentu yang you-know-what), dan sifat Menma saya ambil dari yang episod filler saya sebut tadi karena tak mungkin mantan penjahat jadi Hokage (actually it's possible tho) dan namanya juga ngambil yang Namikaze, bukan Uzumaki.

Kenapa Boruto pemalu di sini? Karena author pikir Boruto yang asli itu tsundere (berbeda dengan bapak dan emaknya) jadi karena itu saya mengubahnya jadi tidak mirip Menma dan Hinata. Juga banyak headcanon saya bertebaran di sini (ortu Charasuke meninggal dan timeline yang saya buat-buat) jadi kalau ada yang tidak cocok dengan RtN asli ya memang karena saya memodifikasinya.

Alright, jadi setelah ini akan kembali ke keluarga SSS yang normal huehue dan terima kasih akan review chapter sebelumnya! (Maaf beberapa saran belum bisa dipakai karena menurut saya belum ada chemistry antara saran dan chapter ini)

Ada saran untuk huruf "J"? Review please~


End file.
